Xavier's New Student
by Kellybug
Summary: Crossover with The Uncanny X-Men: One of the Digidestined is a mutant.. but is she the only one? *COMPLETE*
1. Xavier's New Student NOTES

Digi-destined list for "Xavier's New Student":  
  
  
Here's the Digi-Destined list (Japanese-names, Seasons 1 and 2)  
with their corresponding mutant-powers for the story:  
  
  
Tachikawa Mimi :: Empathic-telepathy; Teleportation.  
Kamiya Hikari :: Chrono-portation (Time-Travel).  
Kamiya Taichi :: Pyrotics.  
Ishida Yamato :: Telepathy.  
Takaishi Takeru:: Telekenesis.  
Takenouchi Sora:: Sonic-flight.  
Kido Jyou :: Water-manipulation.  
Izumi Koushirou:: Electro-Magnetism.  
Inouye Miyako :: Intangibility.  
Hida Iori :: Audio-Video (Sound-to-Light) Transducer.  
Motimiya Daisuk :: Hyperspeed.  
Ichijouji Ken* :: Vertigo* 


	2. Xavier's New Student 01

Xavier's New Student  
  
A Digimon - Xmen Cross-over.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Digimon nor ANY of the X-related titled Comics  
are mine! "Digimon" (the Anime) is the property of it's creator, Houso Miyoshi,  
and Toie Amination, while the dubbing rights belong to Hayim Saban; The X-Men,  
New Mutants, Generation X, and any other X-characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 01  
  
Things were not looking at all well in the Digi-world. In fact, things were looking   
rather depressing.   
  
Ishida Yamato swore under his breath, hoping no one else could hear him. Angry, worried eyes shot around the nine other young people with him in various stages of fatique. Gabumon looked worriedly at his friend and partner. Motimiya Daisuke and V-mon were busy trying to shepherd Hida Iori and Armadimon and Inouye Miyoke and Hawkmon along to keep the aching cold   
from claiming them. Izumi Koushirou and Tentomon and Kido Jyou and Gomamon were wearily scanning the terrain for places to hide and enemies to hide from. Kamiya Taichi and Agumon and Takenouchi Sora and Byomon and Gatomon and Patomon were busy trying to keep Taichi's sister Hikari warm enough to keep up with the rest of the group. But where was Takeru? After a frantic, albeit   
quiet, search, Yamato angrily swore at himself, this time, he was sure, loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"Do not worry, Oni-san!" Takaishi Takeru reassured his brother. "I am here."  
  
Yamato spun around, surprised at his brother's voice, and almost fell backward. Takeru steadied his brother.  
  
"Gomen nisai!" Takeru apologized. "I did not mean to startle you, Yamato! I was just scouting ahead. This part of the Digital-World has little to offer. Shelter is rare, and food and water is even rarer.."  
  
"Hai." Yamato gave a grim smile. "Whoever brought us here has us right where they want us."  
  
"And how they want us." Takeru added. "Our Digimon are too weak to digi-volve! But, I have found some shelter, and some water. It is not much, but it will do." Takeru then whispered. "It will have to do! We also have a friend there. Palmon."  
  
Koushirou and Jyou moved up to meet with Yamato and Takeru.   
  
"Palmon?" Jyou pondered. "It is too bad Mimi is not with us! With her here, Palmon would be able to digi-volve."  
  
"Mimi is not here?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Iie. I've run the scan that Yamato and Taichi asked for, Takeru!" Koushirou said. "We appear to be the only ones here in the Digital-World."   
  
"No sign of Mimi?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Iie." Koushirou said with a sigh. "I have not received her signal since we came here!"  
  
"I wonder if she could be here," Taichi asked, "just weakened like us?"  
  
"I do not know, Taichi." Yamato sighed then leaned against a rock. "We came here so full of energy and enthusiasm, and now we are all sapped. She may be here, but too beat to even register!"  
  
"Do you suppose whoever brought us here already has her trapped?" Takeru asked in a hushed tone, hoping not to alarm the others unduly.  
  
"I do not think so!" Jyou speculated. "If they had captured one of us, I think we would have known by now." He raised his glasses back on his nose. "As well as known who our captors are."  
  
"Hai." Yamato agreed. "However, that still leaves one question! Where is Mimi?"  
  
------  
  
Tachikawa Mimi was laying on the bed in her room trying to regain her bearings after class. "Who knew brainwork would be so tiring ?" She sighed as she slowly closed her eyes, and then tried to block the outside world from entering her mind. Just then, she was interrupted by a knock at her door.  
  
"Tachikawa-san?" A female vioce asked from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hai, Katarin-sama." Mimi answered, opening her eyes. "Come in."  
  
"Are you sure?" The voice asked with concern.  
  
"Hai. You may enter."  
  
Kathryn Pryde phased through the door. "Are you tired, Tachikawa-san?"  
  
"Hai, Sensei." Mimi sighed. "The Danger-Room exercises are draining!"  
  
"They can be." Kathryn Pryde grinned and laughed a little. "After my first round with the Danger-Room , Professor Xavier decided to 'upgrade' the room to give me a proper workout!" Shadowcat winced at the memory.   
  
"I can guess!" Mimi surprised herself with laughing out loud. Kathryn was an upperclassman, and even helped teach the classes, but she made everyone who knew her feel at ease. In all the ways that mattered, Kathryn Pryde, AKA the X-Man "Shadowcat", was the older-sister Mimi Tachikawa always wished she had!  
  
"But I am also thinking about my friends back in Nippon!" Mimi suddenly developed a worried, faraway look. "I worry for them. The news from 'back home' is not good."  
  
"It rarely is." Kathryn frowned.   
  
"Anyway, I hate being the bearer of bad-news, Tachikawa-san," Kathryn smiled apolegetically, "but the class on computers is starting in ten minutes."  
  
"No rest for the weary.." Mimi hesitated slightly before continuing. "Sensei?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Shadowcat smiled warmly. She told herself to just get used to Mimi's   
formality. Kathryn had witnessed Japanese formality a few times before, but could hardly get used   
to it.  
  
"Arigatou.. Pryde-sama." Mimi Tachikawa bowed. "I will be down shortly."  
  
  
Mimi Tachikawa made her way to the computer-room at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Students, which was also the headquarters of the outlaw group of mutant superheroes, the X-Men, at a leisurely stroll. But then, something happened.   
  
'EMERGANCY!!!' Came a telepathic cry. 'The computer room has been invaded!!!'  
  
"That cry.." Mimi gasped as she quickened her pace. "Summers-sensei!!"  
  
With some thoughtful concentration, Tachikawa Mimi diappeared.. and reappeared right outside Xavier's Computer Lab!   
  
What Mimi saw in the Computer Lab almost stopped her heart. Then, after about a minute, her faltering breath came back in a quiver.   
  
"Wizardmon? Is.. that you? Or.. your ghost?"  
  
"Iie, Tachikawa-san! I am very much alive." Wizardmon replied. "But I could not return until I had found my destined partner!"  
  
"There is another Digi-Destined?" Mimi asked.  
  
"In a way, Tachikawa-san!" The Digimon-Wizard bowed.  
  
"You know this being, Madchen?" Nightcrawler asked.  
  
"Hai, Wagner-sama." Mimi answered with a bit more strength in her voice. "But.." She turned back to Wizardmon. "Why did I not sence your presence here, Wizardmon? Are Digimon able to shield their thoughts from humans?"  
  
"'Digimon?" Emma Frost asked. "Is that what this being is?"  
  
"One of them, Emma-Sensei!" Mimi bowed to the White Queen.  
  
"I am sorry, Mimi-chan!" Wizardmon bowed. "But, after setting off what can only be an alarm, I thought it best to magically shield my presence, until my mission was complete and my partner found, except from one man."  
  
"And your partner is.. ?" Shadowcat asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Ah! Katarin-sama!" Wizardmon bowed. "You are just who I was sent to see! You, and Mimi-chan." Wizardmon then walked toward the Shadowcat and handed her a digivice. "This, I believe, is yours! Sholom, Rabbi!"   
  
"A digivice!" Mimi eclaimed in a hushed tone.  
  
"Hai." Wizardmon turned to address Mimi. "Much has changed in the Digital World! It has evolved along lines that no one can control, because none knows of them! Their consequences will be tragic if left unchecked- for all concerned!"   
  
Wizardmon then turned back to Shadowcat. "Katarin-sama! Mimi-san and her friends have fought the Dark Forces in my realm many times before, but this time, they will need a guide for the days to come. That is where you   
and I come in. We are destined to help them. But, the decision to help   
them is, ultimately, yours!"   
  
"When do we leave, Wizardmon?" was all Shadowcat asked.  
  
"Whenever you wish to go." Wizardmon nodded.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kitten?" Ororo Monroe, aka "Storm" of the X-Men, asked.  
  
"As sure as I am on anything else, Storm." Shadowcat reassured her friend.  
  
"Maybe you oughtta take some backup, Kitty." Wolverine said. "Just in case."  
  
"I'll be alright, Logan." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Before you leave, Kathryn," Professor Xavier called from the doorway, "I have something for you. Here." Professor Xavier handed Shadowcat his journel. "Since you are obviously going to the Digital World to help Miss Tachikawa and her friends, this may be of some help."  
  
"Thank you, Professor!" Kathryn bowed to Charles Xavier and accepted   
the journal. Then she turned to the other X-Men. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. Wizardmon? Mimi? I'm ready."  
  
Mimi pulled out her Digivice and aimed it at one of the school's computers. "Digi-port, open!" With that, a portal was open to the Digital World.  
  
"Hmmm.." Kathryn pondered, "is that the portal?"  
  
"Hai, Sensei!" Mimi said with a hint of worry.  
  
"We're going through the computer?"   
  
"Hai, Katarin-Sensei!" Mimi smiled. "We're going 'online', in a way."  
  
"We MAY have a problem, then." Kathryn grimaced.  
  
"Nani?" Wizardmon looked to his new partner.  
  
"It's my phasing-abilitiy, Wizardmon." Kathryn explain. "When I pass through electrical fields and circuits in my intangible state, I tend to short them out."  
  
"A problem." Wizardmon stated.  
  
"Hai." Kathryn agreed.  
  
"I have a solution! I think." Mimi said. "I'll just scan for my friends in the Digi-world and teleport us there!"  
  
"Can you do that, Mimi-san?" Jean Grey-Summers asked. "Have you ever teleported across dimensions?"  
  
"Not yet," Mimi confided to her teachers, "but it SHOULD work! I can teleport to wherever my mind can touch another mind, allowing me to 'see'   
my surroundings. And the portal allows me to contect my friends in the Digital-world! So, it should provide a clear passage! 'Should'."  
  
"A plausible theory, child!" Emma Frost smiled.   
  
"Well, it seems the only choice we have!" Kathryn said. "Go for it!"  
  
"Contact made!" Mimi took Kathryn's and Wizardmon's hand. "All clear!"  
  
"Scott? Kurt?" Shadowcat called out.  
  
"Yes, Katchen?" Kurt Wagner, also known as "Nightcrawler", responded.  
  
"Make sure someone's at the computers at all times until we're back," Shadowcat said, "or until you hear from us!"  
  
"Ja, Fruelein Pryde!" Nightcrawler saluted his teammate. And Kathryn giggled.  
  
'So, Mimi-san!' Kathryn spoke through her mindlink with Mimi. 'How are you going to explain the school uniform?'  
  
'I'll just tell them honestly!' Mimi then giggled. 'At least, then, I'll be able to explain that I stopped dying my hair auburn!'  
  
Kathryn, Mimi, and Wizardmon teleported to a canyon in the Digital- world. 


	3. Xavier's New Student 02

Xavier's New Student  
  
A Digimon - Xmen Cross-over.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Digimon nor ANY of the X-related titled Comics  
are mine! "Digimon" (the Anime) is the property of it's creator, Houso Miyoshi, and Toie Amination, while the dubbing rights belong to Hayim   
Saban;   
  
The X-Men, New Mutants, Generation X, and any other X-characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 02  
  
Kathryn, Mimi, and Wizardmon teleported to a canyon in the Digital-world.  
  
"What would my friends be doing, here?" Mim wondered, whispering to Shadowcat so as not to be overheard by the other Digi-destined. "This looks too desolate and feels too   
dangerous to be good!"  
  
"You feel it, too, Mimi-san? Good! I thought I was the only one feeling my hair stand on end. This would be the time Wolverine would tell me to keep my gaurd up and my mutant powers at the ready!"  
  
"Hai, Katarin-sensei!" Mimi responded. "I will do as you advise!"  
  
As Mimi, along with Shadowcat and the Wizardmon, silently came up   
to the rest of the Digi-destined, they came up to Kamiya Hikari, shivering where she had sat down to stand guard outside the cave that Takeru had found to shelter the Digi-destined. Hikari slowly turned around with a weak smile.  
  
"Ko..nni..chi-wa, Mimi-san!" Hikari said, shivering. "It.. is good..   
to see you.. back wi-..." Hikari then fainted, to be caught by Mimi and Shadowcat. "Arigatou, Mimi!" Hikari managed to whisper. "Gomen.. nisai.., Katarin-sama, but, I do not.. feel.."   
  
Suddenly, a small "patch of snow" moved to life. "Mimi-san? Wizardmon? Hikari-chan? HIKARI-CHAN!!" Gatomon ran from her camouflaged perch, on the rock at Hikari's back, and into the cave entrance. "Jyou! Koushirou! Taichi!! Something is wrong with Hikari!!!"   
  
As if they had practiced this scenr over and over, Jyou and Koushirou were at Hikari's side, with Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Takeru, and Daisuke close behind.   
  
"Let's get to the fire!" Taichi shouted. "My sister needs to get warm!"  
  
"Hikari was in no condition to be on-gaurd!" Takeru said guiltily. "I should have taken her place!"  
  
"You tried, Takeru-kun!" Jyou responded. "We all heard you!"  
  
"Hai!" Koushirou answered, then added under his breath: "Stubbornness must be a Kamiya family-trait."  
  
"I heard that, Koushirou." Hikari stirred weakly among her rescuers. "And you know what? *COUGH!* it's true."  
  
"Nani?" Koushirou looked down and blushed. "Oh! Gomen nisai, Hikari-chan!"  
  
"There is no need to apologize for the truth, Koushiro-san!" Hikari smiled. "And.. the apology is accepted."   
  
"Huh?" Taichi looked up.  
  
"Umm.. Err.." Koushirou figdeted. "Never mind, Taichi."  
  
"Oniisan?" Hikari mumbled as she slid into needed rest. "We have guests."  
  
"Nani?" Taichi responded to his sister. Then, he looked up troward Yamato.  
  
Yamato was watching the mouth of the cave intently.  
  
Taichi then turned his attention to the cave-entrance.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, minna," Mimi said softly. "Will Hikari-chan be alright?"  
  
"She needs her rest." Yamato answered Mimi. "It is good that you are here, Mimi-san!" After a couple of minutes of stunned silence, Yamato quietly spoke again: "And your friend. Come.. Katarin-san? Sit!"  
  
As Mimi sat down just near enough to where Kari lay to hear the conversation around her, Shadowcat went to look over Hikari with a concerned eye. 'I wish Beast were here,' she thought, 'I could use a medical opinion.'   
  
"How long has she been out in this weather?" Shadowcat asked, gesturing to Hikari.  
  
"About six hours," Taichi answered, "ever since the storm blew up."  
  
"Hmmm." Shadowcat mused, "And before that?"  
  
"We had been under a hot, dry sky for five days before that", Taichi recalled.  
  
"Not good." Then Shadowcat looked around at Hikari's companions. "You seem to be doing well, however." She turned back to look at Hikari. "What is it about you, little one?" Then, she added under her breath, "And how did you know me?"  
  
"My sister has never really been too healthy." Taichi said dejectedly. "She's always been a bit frail. I never really thought she should have been here with us! But, Fate has said otherwise. Oh! I am Kamiya Taichi! I am Kamiya Hikari's Oniichan! And, you are?"  
  
"Kathryn Pryde, at your service!" Shadowcat bowed respectfully. "And I think you already know my associates? Tachikawa Mimi and.."  
  
"'And'?" Taichi asked quizzically.  
  
"Komban-wa, Kamiya-sama!" Wizardmon came out from behind Shadowcat, offering a hand of friendship.  
  
"Wizardmo..?" Taichi started to ask when his jaw dropped. "You're alive? How did you.. When did you..?" He stared wide-eyed at the digimon everyone had last seen as a ghost. "Does Hikari know? Does Gatomon know?" Taichi slowly sat down. "Wizardmon's alive!", he whispered.  
  
"Does Hikari know?" Answered Wizardmon. "Probably! Does Gatomon know? Most definitely!"   
  
Kathryn took a seat next to Taichi and Hikari. She then took out Professor Xavier's journal and a pencil. After checking to see if Hikari was breathing regularly, she turned again to Taichi. "I need to ask some questions, Kamiya Taichi! May I?"  
  
"Go right ahead, Pryde-Sama!" Taichi bowed.  
  
"What is going on here?" Miyako asked Daisuke. "I know that Hikari is ill, and I see Mimi and the Wizardmom are here! But who is the woman with Mimi?"  
  
"I have no idea, Miyako." Daisuke said. "She looks a bit familiar, though! But from where have I seen her?"  
  
"Can she fit into why we are here?" Iori asked. "I have felt a bit odd since we same here this time."  
  
"How have you been, Mimi-chan?" Jyou asked as Mimi came to a far wall of the cave.  
  
"I have been well, Jyou-kun. Domo arigatou!"  
  
"You look very nice, Mimi!" Koushirou said, smiling. "Black and yellow? But I remember pink being your color!"  
  
"It always has been, Koushirou-kun! And the school uniform is blue and yellow." Mimi ran her fingers through her hair. "Pink has always marked me off."  
  
"Hai." Jyou slowly smiled. "So, the pink hair is not a recent change?"  
  
"Iie. My hair was always pink. My mother just thought dying it auburn would help me fit in."  
  
"So," Koushirou asked, "how is life among the X-Men?"  
  
"You.." Mimi answered slowly, "know about the X-Men, Koushirou?"  
  
"It took me a while to figure out where you were in America, Mimi!" Koushirou smiled. "Once Jyou and I had e-mail from you, we started to deduce your e-mail address. We both got interested when the address turned out to be an Institute for Higher Learning!"  
  
"Once we narrowed you down to Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Jyou grinned reassuringly, "it was not hard for me to figure out why you went there."  
  
"You, Jyou-kun?" Mim asked hesitently.  
  
"Hai." Jyou smiled."But before we go on, we have a friend here who hasn't seen you in a while, Mimi-san! Say 'Hello', to her, please?"  
  
Mimi smiled down to the small plant-digimon sitting by the spring coming out of the cavern-floor.   
  
"Komban-wa, Tanemon! I wondered why I did not sense you here! It releaves me to see you are still alive!"  
  
"Just barely", the seedling whispered. "There is little water here.. and.. not much food!" Then she smiled. "But.. I will be better.. now that you are here!" She then crawled into Mimi's arms. "I'm so tired.. want to sleep..."  
  
"She has been up gaurding us ever seen we found each other." Jyou said with a faint smile. "She deserves sleep, and whatever food we can find."  
  
"True." Mimi thought for a bit. "We'll have to remedy that later. Katarin-Sensei and I may be able to get something here.. in a while." She then turned to Koushirou. "Kou-kun? Can we travel between worlds through   
your internet-access with the Pineapple?"  
  
"Hai, Mimi-chan!" Koushirou smiled. "When will you need it?"   
  
"I can not tell. It depends on Katarin-sensei's next move- and Wizardmon's!"  
  
"So, is Wizardmon Katarin-sama's Digimon?" Jyou asked.  
  
"Hai." Mimi responded. "Wizardmon says they are here because of us."  
  
"That..", Koushirou said slowly, "seems to go with a theory I've had lately. Almost as soon as we came to the Digital-World this time!"  
  
"Nani?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Hai." Koushirou spoke in a quiet tone. "I came to this thought   
because of your e-mails- and Jyou."  
  
"Nani-yo? Jyou-kun?"  
  
"Hai." Jyou slowly removed his gloves, something Mimi couldn't remember  
him doing before.  
  
Gomamon slowly watched in shock as one, then two, perfectly-webbed hands came out of the gloves. "Jyou?" He asked in awe. "Kiddo-san?"  
  
"Something we share in common, Gomamon!" Jyou softly chuckled. "We are both built for the water!"  
  
"And you still can't swim?" Gomamon finally was able to respond.  
  
"My Kaasan and Niisans made me promise never to go near the water", Jyou answered.  
  
Gomamon , Tentomon, and Tanemon sat there perplexed. Mimi and Koushirou looked on sympathetically.  
  
"Dad is a rabid Anti-Mutant. Mom is always afraid of him learning of what I am! And, she has always been afraid my body would react to water and give me away!"  
  
"But, when we went up against Megaseadramon in Odaiba, you could have DROWNED, Jyou!" Gomamon retorted. "What if I had not been able to GET to you?"  
  
"I could very well have died! I panicked, forgetting I can manipulate water somewhat." Jyou illustrated this by dipping his fingertips into the spring. As he concentrated, the water gathered up his webbed fingers and gathered in his palm, then grew into a small blob.   
  
He then took a sip from the blob. "Of course, Takeru-san and I still could have drowned in a watery blob just as easily as I could have ridden it to the surface for air!" Jyou's serious blue eyes looked down at Gomamon. "Arigatou, Gomamon, for being there for us!" Jyou smiled.  
  
Gomamon's face returned the smile. "Glad Zudomon could help! After all, what are friends for?"  
  
"Anyway," Koushirou said after the demonstration, "when it became evident that you were a mutant, Mimi-san, I started wondering if that is what made you and Jyou-san candidates to be Digi-destined! If struck me as more than coensidence that Jyou-san's partner happens to be a water-type digimon! After we were brought here this time, I started forming a hypothesis that ALL of the Digi-destined are mutants! Unfortunately, it is STILL only a theory, as I have no way of finding out of a certainty who is a mutant and who is not! Although I am getting clues as to Hikari-chan and I!"   
  
"You, Koushirou-kun?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Hai!" Koushirou answered. "I have had a strange feeling for a week before we entered the Digital-World this time! And, as we passed through the foothills coming to this cavern, I felt a strange force between the land and I- as though my body was pulling at, or being pulled to, certain of the rocks."  
  
"And now?" Mimi quizzed the young man.  
  
"I feel less drawn," Koushirou answered, "but I still feel it. I have been careful with my laptop, lest whatever is affecting me affects it!"  
  
"Hmmm.." Mimi contemplated this a bit, then pulled a small gadget from around her neck and off her head. "Does anyone have a pinlight?"  
  
"Here you go, Mimi-chan!" Koushirou smiled. "One pinlight, high-beam!" He turned   
it on to demonstrate his words.  
  
"Arigatou, Kou-kun!" Mimi then shone the light on the small, watch-like "pendant", which revealed itself to be a compass!  
  
After a couple of hushes "Ahhhh!"s and "Ohhhh!"s from the boys, Jyou spoke up:  
  
"Do you always come this prepared for the Digital-World, Mimi-san?"  
  
"That's what that first trip here taught me!" Mimi said with a smile, which grew sadder. "That, and Tousan and Kaasan worrying bout me being alone in a hostile-world."  
  
Mimi then slowly started walking around Koushirou in a circle. "Hmmm! This is interesting. Koushirou? You said the 'pull' on you has weakened somewhat since you've got to the cavern?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What is it, Mimi?" Jyou asked.  
  
"Look at this, Jyou.." Mimi began walking back towards Jyou. "When I am here, I can read 'Magnetic-North' on the compass, although there's still a slight waver in the needle. But watch as we move closer to Koushirou-kun.." They moved closer to their friend, and the needle started moving in his direction. "And, now, as we circle Koushirou, turning the compass to keep 'North' where it should be.." The needle kept pointing toward Koushirou. "Of course, this is just a crude test! Demo.. what can we safely guess from this?"  
  
"So.. Taichi-kun? Hikari-chan has been in ill-health periodically since the age of five?" Kathryn was busy between listening to Kamiya Taichi, reading Xavier's journal, and jotting down side- and footnotes in that same journal.  
  
"Hai." Taichi responded sadly. "I have always been afraid she would die, either at home or here!" He then looked sadly at his sister. "Hitorribocchi. Then, I would be alone."  
  
Sora watched Taichi and Hikari with sadness.  
  
Kathryn read Xavier's notes under the heading "KAMIYA."  
  
"August 23, 1996. I have just finished my examinations of the Kamiya children and of their parents. It is apparent that not only young Taichi, but also Hikari-chan, is a mutant. They both hold the X-Factor in their genetic code, while neither parent holds it, though there's little doubt thry hold the components for it. Taichi and Hikari are very lucky to have such caring parents. There is little doubt I shall be dealing with the Kamiya clan again."  
  
'Nineteen-ninety-six!' thought Kathryn. 'We thought the Professor   
just went to Japan to check-up on Yashida Shiro-san! I can only guess that Sunfire was watching out for mutants in Japan! But he has enough to worry about battling cancer.'  
  
Kathryn kept reading:  
  
"Of young Taichi, I can tell little. Unfortunately, we are less able to break the code of mutated-DNA than the rest of the world is at breaking normal human-DNA. But, There seem to be hints- simularities between the codes of Taichi and Yashida Shiro! But, while their are tantalizing pieces of the puzzle, they are only pieces.  
  
"Of young Hikari, however, I am of a more certainty! And of a sadness. I know I am feeling some sort of energy about her, even at this young age! And, the energy is techionic. The same energies I have felt and registered from Illyanna Rasputina back at the school. This saddens me, because they seem to be draining the young girl. She seems to be sickened physically by the drain, where Illyanna seems to be draining in spirit! But the end may be the same. I only hope Hikari-chan can survive long enough so we can help her."  
  
Kathryn wrote updates on Hikari, then closed the journal and put it away. She then looked over Hikari and whispered a prayer.  
  
"So, Hikari! That is how you knew me."  
  
"Excuse me, Katarin-sama," Taichi bowed, "but, the book you were writing in looked oddly familiar! May I see it? Onegai?"  
  
"Oh?" Shadowcat reacted. "Ah! Gomen nisai, Taichi-san!" She pulled the book again from her bag. "Here it is! You may see it!"  
  
Taichi stared intently at the juornal, turning it over and over again. "I have seen this before, years ago, I think." He then noticed the name on the from cover. "'Charles Xavier'? This is his diary!" Taichi looked up at Kathryn. "Are you one of his pupils? Are you an X-Man?"  
  
"Hai, Taichi-San!" Kathryn said softly.  
  
"She is the 'Shadowcat', Taichi!" Yamato spoke just loud enough for Taichi and Kathryn to hear. "So! Another of the 'Destined' is a mutant?"  
  
"'Another'?" Taichi gulped. "How many are there, Yamato? And how do you know about them?"  
  
"I know, Taichi.." Yamato said with a sad smile. 'Becauce I am one of them.'  
  
Taichi Kamiya blicked a few times in Yamato's direction.  
  
"Did I just.. hear.. you.. in my head, Yama-kun?"  
  
'Hai.'  
  
"You're..?"  
  
'A Mutant? Hai. A Telepath.'   
  
"Does that scare you, Tai-kun?" Yamato asked, a touch of fear in his voice.  
  
"Iie!" Taichi answered. "Should it?"  
  
"Iie." Yamato answered, a growing ease in his voice. "It is good that we are all friends, Taichi!" Yamato's blue eyes still showed the fear and sadness that had earlier invaded him. "For we will surely need each other   
in the days to come."  
  
"I will never be scared of you, Yamato, or of Hikari!" He stroked his sister's face.   
  
'I shall be too busy being scared for you.' Taichi said to himself.  
  
"Mimi-san?" Shadowcat called out. "I want you to stay by Hikari-chan!"  
  
Mimi came back to the fire. "Hai, Katarin-Sensei!"  
  
"Please, pardon me for asking, Katarin-sama," Taichi bowed, "but, why do you want Mimi-chan to stay with my Imouto?"  
  
"Because, Taichi-san," Shadowcat explained, "Tachikawa Mimi-san is an empath and a teleporter! She has to 'find' a person to anchor to before she can teleport. That is how we came here! And that is how she will get Hikari-chan and herself back, whenever your sister's mutant-power finally emerges. If I read the Professor's notes correctly.. Hikari's a Chrono-porter.. a time-traveler!" Shadowcat looked to Mimi. "Do you understand what I want you to do, Mimi?"  
  
"Hai, Sensei!" Mimi answered.  
  
"Good!" Shadowcat smiled, then opened Xavier's journal again. "Now, are.. Ishida Yamato, Takaishi Takeru, Izumi Kuoshirou, Jyou Kiddo, and.. Takenouchi Sora here?"  
  
"Hai!" Jyou spoke up. "We are here."  
  
"Halleluia!" Shadowcat cried out in relief, almost laughing. "That means you are all safe as of now! And that, maybe, the Professor can keep the promise he made to your families!"  
  
"Our.. families?" Sora managed to stutter out.  
  
Before Shadowcat could continue, a voice came from the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Tachikawa-Sama! What are YOU doing here? This trap was not meant for you to fall into!" 


	4. Xavier's New Student 03

Xavier's New Student  
  
A Digimon - Xmen Cross-over.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Digimon nor ANY of the X-related titled Comics  
are mine! "Digimon" (the Anime) is the property of it's creator, Houso Miyoshi, and Toie Amination, while the dubbing rights belong to Hayim   
Saban;   
  
The X-Men, New Mutants, Generation X, and any other X-characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 03  
  
  
"Tachikawa Mimi-san!" The blue-haired boy repeated, "What are *you* doing here?"  
  
"I go where I am needed most, Ichijouji Ken!" Mimi smiled and bowed.  
  
"But you have already FOUND refuge! You need not be here!"  
  
"And the Digi-Destined.. including you, Ken-kun..", Mimi responded, "should not be here!"   
  
Meanwhile, Hikari began to glow softly.   
  
"We shall continue this later, Ichijouji-san!" Mimi said as she reached Hikari. "For it appears I will be needed shortly!"  
  
Then, in a bright flash of light, Kamiya Hikari and Tachikawa Mimi vanished!  
  
"HIKARI!!!!" Gatomon screamed.  
  
"MIMI!!!!" Tanemon called out.  
  
"NANI-YO?"  
  
"ICHIJOUJI!!!!" Taichi screamed out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY IMOUTO?!?! You have no RIGHT to the Crest of Kindness! What kindness is is to bring someone someplace to only have them KILLED???" Kamiya Taichi tried to   
stangle Ichiouji Ken.  
  
"What would be kinder?" Ichijouji Ken asked. "To see those your love die at the the hands of known-enemies? Or to be killed in the safety of   
their own homes by supposed friends?"   
  
Taichi halted his attack inches from Ken's throat.   
  
"Nani?" Taichi asked. Suddenly, Kamiya Taichi burst into flames!  
  
"IYAAAA! IIEDE! IIEDE! IIDE!" Taichi screamed. "I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm on.."  
  
'You are not on fire, Taichi!' The calming voice of Yamato came through   
Taichi's mind.  
  
'But, Yamato! I..!'  
  
'Do you feel the flames, Taichi?'  
  
'Iie.'  
  
'Do you smell roasting flesh?'  
  
'Iie.'  
  
'Relax, Taichi! This is a chemical reaction just above your skin! It will  
not harm you! Relax.. Relax..'  
  
Suddenly, Takenouchi Sora let out an ear-piercing shriek.. and started floating, then sailing and jetting, around the cavern!   
  
Taichi body began to burn again, brighter and hotter this time, catching his clothing on fire!  
  
Ken backed away safely from Taichi.  
  
'Gabumon!' Yamato called out. 'Help Taichi!'  
  
"Blue BLASTER!"  
  
'Biyomon!'  
  
"Nani? Yama-san? How am I hearing you in my head?"  
  
'I'll try to explain everything later! Right now, get up to Sora! Get as close as you can! Show her how to maneuver before she kills herself on the rocks in here!'  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Soon, Biyomon was- as best as she could- showing her partner how to bank and turn.   
  
"It is a good thing there is a deep antechamber in this cave." Yamato grinned. "Takeru! Ototo! I will need your help with Sora!"  
  
'Sora,' Yamato called out in a calm tone. 'Listen. Turn around toward us. Keep screaming, but slowly decrease the intensity. And lower your legs and put them in front of you to land."  
  
Sora, with the help of Biyomon and Yamato, aimed herself to the floor of the cavern. But, she was coming in too fast! Takeru caught her, however, cushioning her fall.  
  
"How.. did you *do* that.. Takeru-san?" Sora stammered, looking at her friend, still two meters below her.  
  
"I.. do not know!" Takeru looked at his brother. "Yamato-niisan?"  
  
"It is called 'Telekinesis', Ototo!" Yamato smiled sadly. Then he looked back towards Taichi.  
  
Soon the flames of Kamiya Taichi were out, and, with a certain astonished horror in his eyes, he slowly pulled his hand away from Ken.  
  
"Gomen.. nisai.. Ichijouji-san! I did not.. I.. was not thinking."  
  
"Benmei muyo, shitashii." Ken smiled, then took Taichi's extended (and   
extinguished) hand in his. "I understand. Hikari-sama is, to me, shin'yuu, but she is your imouto."  
  
"Hai." Taichi said. "Shazai."  
  
"Nani-yo?" Miyako asked in a low voice. "Daisuke-kun? Iori-oto? What happened to Mimi-san and Hikari? And what just happened to Taichi? And who is Katarin-sama?"  
  
"I do not know, Miyako-chan!" Daisuke said. "Katarin-sama *does* look familiar! But I can't remember where I've seen her! And, I do not know if my usual charms will work here! I have to think this out."  
  
"Dai-kun! You are actually thinking first?" V-mon asked his partner. "This situation must *really* be serious!"  
  
"What are you thinking of, Iori-san?" Armadimon asked his partner.  
  
"Oh?" Iori suddenly came back from this thoughts. "Gomen, Armadimon! I was thinking about Katarin-sensei and Mimi-san. I have an idea of who they are.. and what that may mean to us!"  
  
"The Wizardmon is with Katarin-Sensei!" Daisuke noted. "Does that mean Katarin-Sensei is one of us?"  
  
"I am not sure, Daisuke-san!" Hawkmon said as he held Miyako's hand   
reassuringly. "But things will work out for the best!"  
  
Kathryn studied Yamato. "So, you are a telepath, Ishida-sama!   
However, even for a telepath, you are able to instinctively help the others  
with the beurgeoning powers! That is something even Professor Xavier has   
trouble handling until the powers manifest themselves to a greater extent   
than they have here! Are you also precognitive?"  
  
"Second-sight? Iie, Shadowcat! I am just a telepath. But, I seem   
to be able to sense how the body of those whose mind I touch works and   
responds! So, I am able to help the others 'guide' their powers in their  
uses!" Yamato bowed.   
  
"A grave responsibility." Kathryn commented.  
  
"Hai. And, I fear, too intrusive! That is why I tended to.. shy   
away.. from others.. except for Takeru. I.. feared.. learning too much of  
others! And they.. learning of me. I feared being alone. Hitoribocchi."  
  
"And yet you became inshi, the thing you feared you'd become most."   
Jyou smiled in understanding and he and Izumi walked toward Yamato and   
Kathryn.  
  
'Somtimes, Katarin-sama,' Yamato said sadly, 'I wish I were a   
precognitive. Then, maybe some of the .. hurts .. my friends ..   
my family .. had to pass through would not have been so hurtful!'  
  
'Hai.' Kathryn sighed. 'Our families are *very* important to us!   
I would wish mine to go through no harm, also!'  
  
"Katarin-sensei!" Yamato spoke up. "I felt Mimi touch me."  
  
"Then, let her come in!" Kathryn said.  
  
A flash of light in the cavern's antechamber annonced the arrival  
of the time-travelers.  
  
"TAICHIIIIIIII !!!!" Hikari's scream echoed and re-echoed through the   
cavern.   
  
"HELP MEEEEEEEEE !!!! IYAAAA !!!! IIEDE ! IIEDE ! IIEDE ! IIEDE !  
Iwannagohome Iwannagohome Iwannagohome I DON'T WANNA GO HOME !!!!" Hikari   
continued to cry hysterically as she wrapped herself around he older   
brother.  
  
Taichi tried to reassuring caress his younger-sister, as his eyes   
searched out Ishida Yamato and Ichijouji Ken.  
  
"Imouto? Hikari-chan? Nani-yo?"  
  
"Fire.." Hikari spoke in a tramatized state, "screaming.. fire..   
blood.. fire.. blood.. death..." Then Hikari screamed once more, collapsing  
into her brother's arms. "TAICHIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!"  
  
Mimi and Kathryn then noticed a faint glowing around Hida Iori, which   
seemed to grow and fade with the fading echoes.  
  
"That light?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Just like..." Kathryn Whispered.  
  
"It's OK!" Taichi tried to calm his sister. "It will be alright,   
Hikari-chan!"  
  
"Iiede ! Iiede ! Iiede ! It will *never* be alright, Taichi !! We   
are the walking dead !!!! If we stay here, we die.. if we go home, we get   
killed. Slow death? Quick death? All death! Iiede iiede iiede iiede..."  
  
"Mimi-san!" Kathryn asked the young teleporter. "What happened?  
Where did you go? And what did you see?"  
  
"It was terrible, Sensei!" Mimi began. "When we arrived, The night   
was lit up like day because of the fires near-by! At first, I thought we   
were in one of the firestorms of the Second World War! But, then, I   
noticed the anger in the crowds! It was mob-violence! Then, I found a   
newspaper! The scene Hikari-chan and I saw will be in three days! And,   
the mob will want us.. dead."  
  
Hikari mumbled fearfully as she clung to Taichi for dear life!  
  
"Burning.. efigies.. us.. or.. was us.. iiede.. iiede.. onegai.."  
  
"So!" Jyou said sadly, stroking Gomamon, "We can't go home! For we  
have no home. Hahai.. Shin.. Shuu.. sayonara.. I will miss you."  
  
"Kana-oba? Soun-haku? I will miss you!" Koushirou said through   
forming-tears. "Haha.. Chichi.. I will be joining you!"  
  
"Iyaa!" Kathryn stated. "There is *always* another way! We just have   
to find it! I don't think Wizardmon and I were bought here just to bury you!"  
She thought for a couple of minutes. "We just need a plan! What we *really*   
need is to get in touch with the School!"  
  
"Hai!" Mimi turned to Koushirou. "Kou-kun? Are you able to patch the   
Pineapple into Xavier's School?"   
  
"Hai, Mimi!" Koushirou volunteered. "Jyou had me get online to the School for such a possibility after you and Hikari-chan vanished!"  
  
"It seemed the only reasonable thing to do." Jyou blushed.  
  
"Did we ever wonder why you were given the Crest of Reliability, Jyou-kun?" Mimi reached up to gently kiss the blue-haired man. Jyou blushed even more.  
  
"My reliable partner!" Gomamon smiled.  
  
"Do you have a way for me to talk directly to our people, Izumi-Sama?"   
Kathryn asked.  
  
"As on the phone?" Koushirou asked. "Hai! I decided one time to develope a little phone-program that I could use between Home and the Digital-World! Then I refined it for my laptop.. just for emergancies!"  
  
"I'd say this qualifies as an 'emergancy'." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Hai!" Koushirou said, "We are already plugged-in and online!" He pointed to an outlet about ten feet from them. "All you have to do is   
type in the School's e-mail address."  
  
Kathryn smirked. "How many wall-sockets does the Digital-World have?"  
  
Mimi, Koushirou, and Jyou sweatdropped. "You would be surprised."  
  
Kathryn typed in the School's e-address, took the headset offered by Koushirou, and started formalating a plan:  
  
"We need food for the Digimon it seems like. They appear a bit weak. And we need a place to go to in Japan for a safe-house, a place to prepare you for a trip Stateside."  
  
The Pineapple's audio-system sounded a couple of of phone-rings and a soft click.  
  
"Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngesters! Jubilation Lee here.   
Kate? Mimi? Is this you?"  
  
"Yes, Jubilee! It's us!" Kathryn answered. "We're o.k.. for now. But we're gonna need help. We've got a time-teleporter here, and she and Mimi just returned from Japan! Things are gonna turn ugly there in a couple of days. And we have a few more mutants here than our 'porter! So, we're gonna need help getting the Destined and their families out   
of Japan and Stateside."  
  
  
"I understand that, Kate! What do you need from this end?"  
  
"Well, I need to know if Shiro Yashida is up to having visitors! Because we may have to use the Yoshida-lands as a safe-house!"  
  
"Roger on that, Boss-Lady!" Jubilee responded. "I think Wolverine still keeps in touch with the Yoshida-clan. So we should be able to get that info to you soon! Anything else, Mother-Hen?"  
  
"Thank-you, Jubilee!" Kathryn smiled. "Yes, there is! We seem to be running short of food here! And my friends and Wizardmon need to replenish their strength! So, we need a few-dozen CARE-packages, the higher in calory the better! Along with a bit of protien! I'll send Mimi to pick them up when you're ready!"  
  
"OK. The airlift can start in about half-an-hour! The news on Sunfire should be ready by then, too."  
  
"Thank you, Jubilee! God bless you!"  
  
"Just get home safe, Boss-Lady!" Jubilee said.  
  
"We'll try. Kathryn, out,"  
  
"'Mother Hen'?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"'Boss-lady'?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"I *really* wish Jubilee wouldn't call me that!" Kathryn blushed.  
  
"Hai." Mimi smiled. "Katarin-Sensei has had to lead a few of the groups   
at times! And, although she does not boast of those times, she has done her sensei proud!"  
  
Kathryn blushed a deeper red !!!  
  
The computer-phonecall reached the ears of the younger-Destined.  
  
"'Wolverine'?" Iori blinked as the name ran though his memory.  
  
"'Jubilee'?" Miyako asked in a low tone.  
  
"'Xavier's..'?" Daisuke eyes widened. "THAT is where I've seen Katarin-sensei! She is The Shadowcat! She is one of the X-Men!"  
  
"The.. X-Men?" Miyako gasped. "Then.. Katarin-sensei.. and Mimi-sama.. are.. mutants? Are the Digi-Destined.. are we.. ?" Tearing eyes took on a distant look. "My parents..", Miyako squeaked out, "hate Mutants! They do   
not consider them human!"  
  
Hawkmon held onto Miyako reassuringly as she tried to hold back her tears. "Come, Miyako. Let us talk to Katarin-Sensei and Mimi-san."  
  
Miyako slowly nodded.  
  
"Pardon me, Sensei," Miyako asked meekly, "but, are you The Shadowcat?"  
  
Kathryn and Mimi silently listened to Miyako, and hugged her ressuringly.  
  
"We will help you, Inouye-san!" Kathryn said softly.  
  
*BOOOOMM!!*BOOM!*BOOM!*BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!*  
  
"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! TAICHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Hikari screamed again. "Make it STOP! IIEDE! IIEDE! IIEDE!"   
  
"Kami-sama!" Sora screamed as she ran back into the cave. AIRDRAMON!!!! We are being BOMBED!!!!"  
  
*BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!*BOOM!*BOOM!*BOOM!*BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!*  
  
"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Ken screamed out. "BEFORE THE CAVE FALLS   
IN ON US!"  
  
*BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!*  
  
The Digimon and Digi-Destined ran out into the canyon.  
  
*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*** *BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*  
  
"We're beinmg MACHINEGUNNED !!!" Mimi screamed.  
  
*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*** *BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*  
  
"It's MEKANORIMON!!!!" Koushirou shouted.  
  
"Hug the trail, minna!!" Sora ordered. "NOW!!!!"  
  
*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY*** *BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*  
  
"It's the Airdramon!" Hikari said looking backwards up the canyon! "THEY'RE MAKING ANOTHER RUN!!!!"  
  
"Hold on to you stomaches, minna!" Ken shouted jumping up. "This is gonna *hurt*! Wormmon! Keep the Digimon calm!"  
  
Ichijouji Ken concentrated as he aimed his arms at the fast- approaching flying-snake-digimon. Suddenly, energy-pulses emmenated from Ken's body...  
  
And the Airdramon fell in writhing balls to the floor and walls of the canyon!   
  
"Nani?" Miyako asked weakly. "Ken-kun?"  
  
"You're suffering from a loss of equilibrium, Inouye-san! But, not as much by half as our attackers! Quickly! Up! We must get to the top of the plateau!"  
  
"You will be going.. nowhere.. Digi-Destined!" A strange, feminine voice called out, a bit shakilly. "This canyon shall by your last RESTING PLACE!"  
  
Ken turned his gaze up to the opposite rim of the canyon.  
  
"You have a habit of talking to much, Nezumimon! I would save my strength if I were you!"  
  
"So," another feminine voice, a bit weakened, called out. "the Halfbreed-Who-Would-Be-Emporer shows himself here, again?"  
  
"You and your sister do not sound well, Inumon! Could you be a bit queezy, still?"  
  
"Half... breed?" Miyako asked groggily.  
  
"We.. will quickly recover, Ichijouji Ken! Unlike your friends.. your human-tricks have no lasting-effect on us!"  
  
"How about one of our father's tricks, then, dear sisters? CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!!!"  
  
As most of his team-mates gasped in recognition, Ichijouji Ken fired to flexible red-beams of energy toward the opposite cliff! The tendrils of energy fell beneath the Digimon on the cliff, crubling the rock on which they stood and sending them screaming to the canyon-floor!  
  
The Mekanorimon opened up once more in responce to their Commanders' fall.  
  
*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*  
  
*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT*  
  
"Get down, Ken!" Miyako jumped up to push Ken out of the way of the machineguns.. and phased herself and Ken through the rock and back into the cave!  
  
"MIYAKO?!?!" Iori cried out.  
  
Silence greeted the young boy at first, then..  
  
"WE'RE ALRIGHT, IORI-OTOTO!!!!"  
  
"We have to silence those Mekanorimon!" Wizardmon said.  
  
"And I think I know how!" Mimi said. "Those Steel drums can't hit what their   
optic-sensers can't see.. so.. Iori! You will blind them for us!"  
  
"Me?" The young boy asked. "How? How will I be able to?"  
  
"Do not worry." Mimi smiled. "You should be able to.. with some help!"  
  
Mimi then turned to Sora. "Sora-neesan? On me signal, scream at Iori! Loud   
and long!"  
  
"But.. won't that.. hurt him?" Sora stammered.  
  
"Iie. It will not. Trust me." Mimi bowed, then turned to Iori. "Now! When you get hit, Iori-kun, aim where I tell you to.. and concentrate!"  
  
"Hai, Mimi-san!" Iori snapped out a salute.  
  
"Alright.." Mimi waited for the Mekanorimon to get into position. "Now, Sora..  
SCREAM! To the highest octave you can reach!"  
  
Takenouchi Sora hit Iori with her sonic blast.. and Iori started to glow like the brightest star in the night!  
  
"Iori-kun... fire your light in a fast strobe! NOW!!"  
  
The strobelight hit the Mekanorimon, freezing and disorienting their   
systems for a time.  
  
"That's.. DAZZLING!!" Daisuke blurted out, a bit numbed by what he's just seen.  
  
"Hai." Kathryn smiled in memory of a friend. "It is!"  
  
"Now, minna, UP THE TRAIL!!!!" Ken shouted. "The lightshow will only blind the Mekanorimon temporarily!"  
  
The Digi-Destined picked up their weakened partners and hiked up the trail.  
  
"Then, how about we try something a little more permanent!" Koushirou grinned determinedly. "I am not in Magneto's league yet, but I must try a few things!" After having Tentomon devolve to Motimon, Koushirou tried concentrating on the far canyon walls just over a line of Mekanorimon. "I feel a certain magnetic tug to the rocks there! My guess is there is a vein of magnetic ore that opens up in that part of the canyon! Let us hope I can get to it."  
  
"My partner is AMAZING!" Motimon cheered.  
  
"Under the circumstances," Koushirou breathed out heavily, "I would have to agree with you, Motimon!"  
  
A few moments of concentration, and Koushirou found his answer in a dull rumble, as a great chunk of canyon gave way to bury those Mekanorimon under it!  
  
"OK, minna!" Kathryn shouted, "Let's MOVE IT!"  
  
Soon, the Digi-Destined made the forced-hike to the top of the canyon, and, then, dashed into the cover of the forests.  
  
"Is everybody ok?" Kathryn asked.  
  
A weak chorus of "Hai"s followed, signifying that everyone was at least able to breathe.  
  
"I hate o mention this," Jyou said with a weak smile, "but I am hungry."  
  
"I am hungry, also!" Yamato said. "I move that we find something to eat!"  
  
"I second the motion!" Taichi grinned.  
  
"It's been moved and seconded we get some food!" Mimi said. "Hearing no objections.. Kou-kun ? dail up the School!"  
  
"Running final diagnostics of my Pineapple!" Koushirou smiled. "No glitches from my first experiment with magnetism! Dialimg up Xavier's!"  
  
"Do you want the com, sensei?" Mimi asked Kathryn.  
  
"Iie! No! You can handle this, Mimi-san." Kathryn smiled as she watched Tachikawa Mimi at work.  
  
"Hai. Hello? This is Tachikawa Mimi, calling Xavier's School! Hello? Can anyone hear me?"  
  
"Guten Abend, Fraulein Mimi! This is Kurt speaking!"  
  
"Guten Abend, Herr Wagner! Wie gehtes Dir?" Mimi perked up. "Is everything ready at your end?"  
  
"Sehr getz, Fraulein! The CARE-Packages are ready to be airlifted, ja! Und Herr Logan was able to speak with Yashida-sama! We will be waiting for you at the Yoshida estate in 36 hours!"   
  
"Dankesehn, Herr Wagner! I will be there shortly to start the airlift!"  
  
"Alright, Madchen!"  
  
"Kou-kun?" Mimi requested. "I want you and Jyou to help with the airlift! Will you give control of the Pineapple over to Katarin-sensei?"  
  
"Of course.. Mimi-taishou!" Koushirou bowed.  
  
Mimi blushed.  
  
Then, after a minute of gathering and concentration, the three friends vanished in a blink!  
  
"There they go!" Taichi sighed as he watched three friends vanish. Then, he turned toward his imouto, cradled in Takeru's arms. "Will she be able to get us all out alive, Yamato? And.. what then? Our parents will try to protect Hikari and I... but, will they be enough?" He looked at Yamato with apprehension.  
  
Yanato looked bnack with sadness pouring from his eyes. "I do not know, Taichi! And, I wish I did! At least.. you and Hikari have both your parents.. and I have my chichi.. but.. I do not know about Takeru, and   
who he has.. I know my haha.. and she scares me!"  
  
Taichi hugged his best friend reassuringly.  
  
Miyako slowly walked over to where to where Ken was standing guard.. slightly away from the others. Every now and then, the young man would look at his hands, they slowly start rubbing them together.   
  
'Almost as if he were trying to rub off the flesh', the young woman   
thought.  
  
"Will you be alright, Ken-san?"  
  
"I do not know. Maybe. I hope so."  
  
"When.. we heard the Crimson Lightning being released.. and the taunts of those women before that.. That.. was *you* we heard. They were speaking of you."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What are you, Ken-kun?"  
  
"I am born a mutant.. but I also inherited powers for my father- the Myotismon."  
  
"Your.. father?" Miyako gasped and backed away a bit. "But.. I thought.."  
  
"That Ichijouji-Sama was my biological-father? Or that the Myotismon only came to our world three years ago? Iie. Myotismon.. had been to earth many times before, but only for short times! One of those times, he met my mother! And, somehow, they fell in love! Then, they found out Haha was pregnent.. with me. However, Myotismon had one friend, who was as loyal to him as Haha! Ichijouji-sama, because of his friendship with the Myotismon, raised me as his own! And, when the time came for me to learn of my past..   
he was there by my side, for me and Haha!"  
  
"And.. those Digimon?"  
  
"My half-sisters! Myotismon's other children! Nezumimon! Amd Inumon! And, I pray they have happier times in their next lives."  
  
'Poor Ken-kun!' Miyako gazed at Ken. 'How noble he is! And what a big heart he has! I hope.. that Myotismon was proud of his son, and happy for him, before he died!'  
  
Miyako gently hugged Ken, guiding him back to camp. Soon, they were joined by Iori.  
  
Iori bowed to Ken. "Arigatou, Ken-san! You have shown your kindness to us more often than was demanded of you. And greater than I would have shown. Gomen nisai."  
  
"Gomen muyo, Iori-san!" Ken smiled. The two grasped each other's offered hand firmly.  
  
"It gladdens me that we are able to start as shin'yuu!" Daisuke said, "for, after hearing of Hikari and what she saw, we will need to stand tightly together! But, come! Tachikawa-san, Izumi-san, and Kiddo-sama have returned with food! We should eat!"  
  
Four friends made it back to camp. The Digimon were already eating when they returned, regaining what would be much-needed energy!  
  
"Do not eat so fast, Tanemon!" Mimi warned her friend. "You might get sick! I have enough food for you!"  
  
"Alright, Mimi-hahai!" The little plant-digimon said, bringing a smile to her pink-haired partner.  
  
"Peanutbutter and crackers! Cheese and crackers! Crackers and crackers!" V-mon exclaimed.  
  
"Hai!" Gato sang out. "Tuna in springwater! Hai! The only oil I wanna taste is fish oil!"  
  
"Can you share?" Patomon piped up.  
  
"Sure, Porkchop!"  
  
"Everyone eat up!" Kathryn said. "Because we are gonna be moving out to find a place where we can get back to Earth!" 


	5. Xavier's New Student 04

Xavier's New Student  
  
A Digimon - Xmen Cross-over.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Digimon nor ANY of the X-related titled Comics  
are mine! "Digimon" (the Anime) is the property of it's creator, Houso Miyoshi, and Toie Amination, while the dubbing rights belong to Hayim   
Saban; The X-Men,  
  
New Mutants, Generation X, and any other X-characters   
belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Notes: The song I use in this episode, "Morning Train" is a folk-song that was done by the trio of Peter, Paul, and Mary.   
  
The song "City of New Orleans", was written by the late Steve Goodman, and first sung by Arlo Guthrie.  
  
For the movie-buffs, Shadowcat's quote- "Well, I'll be damned, that's funny!"- Was spoken by Val Kilmer's character, Doc Holliday,  
in the movie "Tombstone". Interestingly, "Well, I'll be damned.. this is funny!", were the actually last words of Dr. John Henry Holliday, who   
died of tuberculosis in 1887 in Glenwood Springs, Colorado.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 04  
  
After ther CARE-Package supper and a rest-period to replenish much-needed energy (in Digimon and Digi-Destined alike), the group sat around Koushirou and his Pineapple plannig their next move.  
  
"I am not sure which is the bigger surprise!", Koushirou noted with a grin, "That I am still using the old Pineapple, or that it still runs!"  
  
"Well, you HAVE taken very good care of it, Izumi-sama!" Motimon said.  
  
"Hai!" Mimi responded. "And you haven't loaded it up with unneccesary up-grades!"  
  
"Hai." Koushirou smiled. "Anyway! I've pulled up a map of this part of the Digital-World. Katarin-sama?" Koushirou turned the Pineapple around to Shadowcat. "You will see the there is a railroad-line about 20 kilometers from here! As I expand the view," he zoomed-out the image, "you will note   
the line takes us out of the mountains and onto the plains! And you see   
this symbol at the end of the line? That is a portal to our world!"  
  
"Hmmm..", Shadowcat mused, "we'll have to hike through this forest to reach the line, and it appears to be uphill!"  
  
"Why isn't anything easy, here?" Taichi asked.  
  
Jyou patted Taichi on the shoulder. "You better watch yourself, Taichi!" He smiled sadly. "You are starting to sound like me!"  
  
"OK, people! Grab your partners and let's go! It may take us two days to get to that portal, and I do not want to keep the X-Men waiting in Japan any longer than they have to!"  
  
"Hai!" Mimi grinned grimly. "Tanemon? Digivolve!"  
  
"Tanemon! Digivolve to.. PALMON!"  
  
"Motimon?" Koushirou said, "It's your turn!"  
  
"Motimon! Digivolve to.. TENTOMON!"  
  
The group then set out through the forested slope.  
  
"Everyone stay close!" Kathryn called out. "This forest looks like it gets pretty thick! I don't want us to loose each other."   
  
"And this is the place to do it!", Wizardmon warned. "I know this place! It is Mori-no-Noumu!"  
  
"The Forst-of-the-Dense-Fog, huh?" Kathryn smiled. "Lovely place for a   
get-together!"  
  
"Hai, Katarin-San!" Wizardmon said. "I always felt safest from my enemies, here! At least.. at the edges of the forest, for none dared venture farther inside!"  
  
"A 'Catch-22'." Kathryn grinned. "We set ourselves up to get lost. We had to destroy our origal-way of getting here, and getting back to school, to save ourselves from the Mekanorimon. Ao, we have to go through this forst to try to return home, and maybe make our enemies' job that much easier by wandering around lost forever. *Heheh* Well, I'll be damned, that's funny!"  
  
"Jyou-san?" Gomamon asked. "Is not Katarin-sensei starting to sound familiar?"  
  
"Do not worry, Gomamon!" Kathryn grinned at the others. "We WILL get out of here! Now! I want everyone to hold hands! If you loose someone's grip, shout out their name! That way, we hopefully have a better-chance of finding them! Everyone leaves the Digital-World... or no one does! Understood?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
As the group ventured into the Mori-no-Noumu, they found themselves walkin in a skirmish-line, and started calling names out:  
  
"Katerin-sama?"  
  
"Here, Mimi-san! Taichi?"  
  
"Here! Hikari?"  
  
"Here! Takeru?"  
  
"Here! Yamato?"  
  
"Here! Miyako?"  
  
"Here! Jyou?"  
  
"Here! Koushirou?"   
  
"Here! Ken?"  
  
"Here! Daisuke?"  
  
"Here! Sora?"  
  
"Here! Iori?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Iori??" Sora cried out louder. "Mimi-san?! Katarin-Sama?! I CAN'T   
FEEL Iori's hand!"  
  
"HALT !!!!" Mimi and Kathryn shouted as one!  
  
"SORA!!", Mimi shouted. "Scream as HIGH as you can back to   
where we may have lost Iori-chan!"  
  
"IIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
"Oh, DEAR!!" Exclaimed Biyomon, "THERE GO a few eardrums!!"  
  
Soon, Sora's scream was answered by a flash of brilliant light!  
  
"That's GOTTA be IORI!!" Miyako cheered, having (like the others) homed  
in on Sora's sonic-beacon!  
  
"I'm going in for him!" Sora called out. "Watch out! GOIN' LOW!!   
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!!!"  
  
"What do we do now?" Veemon asked. "Besides wait for our hearing to   
return?"  
  
Just at that time, Sora's scream and Iori's light faded out at roughly  
the same time.. and then reappeared, seemingly to rise over the treetops!  
  
"I have an idea!" Mimi smiled. "Let's wait here until they land! Now!   
join hands, minna!"  
  
Soon the scream was heard going in a definite direction! And the light, though dimmed through trees and fog, was seem to land! Soon, Mimi closed her eyes.. and consentrated.  
  
"Hold on, minna!", Mimi said as her opening eyes seemed to glow a   
hot pink. "We are gone!!"  
  
With that, eleven children and eleven digimon left the Mori-no-Noumu..  
ony to reappear at the edge of the wood and a vast, rolling prairie. A short   
distance away, tracks could be seen though the swaying grasses. And, farther  
in the distance, a whistle's scream could be heard on the winds.  
  
"Sounds like the 'Lonesome Express' is keeping good time!" Tentomon said excitedly. "That means, we can make it to the terminal! If we can catch the train, of course."  
  
"What do you mean.. 'If we can catch the train'?" Iori asked.  
  
"And why is it called the 'Lonesome Express'?" Miyako interjected.  
  
"I mean there's no station around here to safely board the train on.   
That's why they call it the 'Lonesome Express'. It make a run two times a week   
between the port we're going to and the mines of the mountains on the other   
side of the canyon we were in. The reson it an express is because it has few   
stops between the start and end, and absolutely none on this plateau."  
  
"That is gonna make catching this train interesting!" Daisuke said.  
  
"Get ready, minna!" Wizardmon called out.  
  
"Agumon! Digi-volve to.. GREYMON!"  
  
"You are half-way there, my friend!" Taichi looked up and smiled.  
  
"Greymom! Digi-volve to.. METALGREYMON!!"  
  
"Climb abourd, Taichi!" The dinosaur laughed. "I'll *try* not to make   
this *too* difficult!"  
  
"Awwww!" Taichi pouted, then smiled with a bit of his old wrecklessness.  
"Then you'll take all the FUN out of it!"  
  
"Gabumon! Digi-volve to.. GARURUMON!"  
  
Yamato climbed aboad the great wolf-digimon's back.  
  
"Biyomon! Digi-volve to.. BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"Arigatou, Birdramom!" Sora bowed. "Jyou-san? Would you and Gomamon   
care for a lift?"  
  
"Arigatou, Takanouchi-Sama!" Jyou bowed respectfully, hands held together  
in prayer. "Come, Gomamon! I will not leave you here!"  
  
The small seal-digimon climbed on his partner's shoulders.  
  
"Tentomon! Digi-volve to.. KABUTERIMON!"  
  
Koushirou climber upon Kabuterimon's shoulders.  
  
"We're up next, Ken-kun!" Daisuke said.   
  
"Are you sure about this.. Daisuke?" Ken worried. "After all, it was I  
who brought everyone here.. to die.."  
  
"Hey! I think you gave us more of a chance than some of us would have   
gotten back home! I'm not entirely blind and stupid. I saw Miyako-chan's   
reaction to there being so many mutants among us, and Kido-Sama has been too  
lost in thought for those thoughts to be good ones! I think your plan to get   
us away from Odaiba was better than anything I could have come up with!"  
  
The young men grasped hands and hugged, their Digi-vices glowing.  
  
"V-mon! Digi-volve to.. XV-MON!"  
  
"Wormon! Digi-volve to.. STINGMON!"   
  
"XV-mon!!.."  
  
"Stingmon!!.."  
  
"DNA-Digi-volve to.. PAILDRAMON!!"  
  
Paildramon than scooped up Daisuke and Ken.  
  
Katherine was jotting down as many notes as she could.   
  
"Professor Xavier and Miss Frost will want to know about this! I'll   
translate my shorthand and abbreviations on the train.  
  
"The Boys have the right idea!" Hikari said.  
  
"I agree!" Miyako said. "Hawkmon?"  
  
"Hawkmon! Digi-volve to.. AQUILLAMON!"  
  
"Aquillamon!.."  
  
"Gatomon!.."  
  
"DNA-Digi-volve to.. SYLPHIMON!!"  
  
Sylphimon picked up her partners. "Come on, ladies! We have a   
train to catch!"  
  
"That leaves us, Iori-kun!" Takeru said. "Come!"  
  
"Armadimon! Digi-volve to.. ANKYLOMON!"  
  
"Patomon! Digi-volve to.. ANGEMON!"  
  
"Ankylomon!.."  
  
"Angemon!.."  
  
"DNA-Digi-volve to.. SHAKURAMON!!"  
  
Shakuramon then lifted up Iori and Takeru as gently as possible.  
  
A long, loud blast of a whistle signaled the coming of the Lonesome   
Express.  
  
"POISOM IVY!"  
  
Palmon wrapped Mimi up in some vines.  
  
"Hold on, Mimi! This WILL get rough! Need a lift, Katarin-Sama?"  
  
"We will, manage, Palmon!" Wizardmon bowed. "You will need all your   
strength to hold Mimi and catch the train!"   
  
Wizard made a few signs with his hands, then he and Shadowcat were  
surrounded by a forcefield bubble.  
  
Soon, the ground by the tracks seemed to shake with the pounding-speed  
of the Lonesome Express!  
  
Metalgreymon was the first to start off, flying with Taichi after the   
Express.  
  
Garurumon then sprinted after the train with Yamato safely on his back.  
  
Birdramon and her passengers flew off.  
  
Kabuterimon buzzed after the train.  
  
Paildramon, Sylphimon, and Shakuramon started for the train.  
  
"Hold on tight, Mimi!" Palon said. "POISON-IVY!!"  
  
Palmon and Mimi were yanked along as the plant-digimon tried to reel  
herself and her partner onto the train!  
  
The bubble that held Sahadowcat and Wizardmon floated along just   
above the train-cars, then landed on the roof. Then the bubble just slid down  
through the foof and into the car!  
  
Soon the rear car was being filled. As Shadowcat and wizardmon phased   
through the roof, Mimi and Palmon swung in through the rear-door! Thry then   
made way for Birdramon, Sora, Jyou, Gomamon, and the rest of the Digi-crew.  
Soon everyone was on-board, the Digimon that had evolved de-evolved to save   
their strength, and ewveryone tried to find a place to rest.  
  
As the sun was going down, the Digi-destined, Shadowcat, and their   
Digimon found themselves in the dining car.  
  
"I have to ask!" Kathryn said. "What is a dining car doing on a freight-train?"  
  
"Katarin-sensei?" Mimi bowed. "I've found that, to keep your sanity here  
in the Digi-world, somwtimes, it's best not to ask questions like that!"  
  
After dinner, everyone moved to the freight-train's observation car-  
yet another thing Kathryn was advised to just accept- and the group settled   
down for the rest of the trip.  
  
Soon, Yamato was strumming his guitar to the rhythm of the train along   
the track.  
  
"May I please borrow your guitar, Yamato-san?" Shadowcat asked. "I will  
be very careful with it!"  
  
"You may, Pryde-Sama!" Yamato smiled and handed over the instrument.  
  
Shadowcat then started to play and sing:  
  
*********  
  
"Riding on the 'City of New Orleans', Illinois-Central, Monday-morning rail,  
  
"Fifteen cars and fifteen restless riders, three conductors, and twenty-five   
sacks of mail."  
  
*********  
  
With fingers snapping and hands clapping, Mimi joined her voice to  
Kathryn's.  
  
*********  
  
"All along this south-bound oddysey, the train pulls out of Kankakee, and   
rolls along past houses, farms, and fields!  
  
"Passing trains that have no names, freightyards full of old black men, and  
the graveyards of the rusted automobiles!  
  
"Good Morning, America! How are you?  
  
"Say! Don't you know me? I'm your native-son!  
  
"I'm the train they call 'The City of New Orleans'!  
  
"I'll be gone five-hundred miles before the day in done!"  
  
"Dealing card-games with the old man in the clubcar, penny-a-point, ain't no  
one kepping score.  
  
"Pass the paper-bag that holds the bottle, and feel the wheels rumbling   
'neath the floor."  
  
*********  
  
The Digimon and Digi-destined started to relax to the song and train-  
rhythm, as Takeru dug around for an old harmonica and joined in.  
  
*********  
  
"And the sons of Pullman porters, and the sons of engineers, ride their father's  
magic-carpet made of steel.  
  
"Mothers with their babes asleep, are rocking them to the gentle beat. And the   
rhythm on the rails is all they feel."  
  
*********  
  
As the train continues to roll, Miyako looks down, smiling gently as   
Iori lays asleep in her lap. Across the aisle from her, Takeru, Hikari, and   
Daisuke start to drop off to slumber.  
  
*********  
  
"Good Morning, America! How are you?  
  
"Say! Don't you know me? I'm your Native-Son!  
  
"I'm the train they call 'The City of New Orleans'.  
  
"I'll be gone five-hundred mile before the day is done."  
  
"Night-time on 'The City of New Orleans', changing cars in Memphis, Tennessee.  
  
"Half-way home, and we'll be there by morning, through the Mississippi darkness rolling down to the sea.  
  
"But all the towns and people seem to fade into a bad dream, and the steel   
rails still ain't heard the news.  
  
"The conductor sings his song again, the passengers will please refrain.  
  
"This train's got the Disappearing Railroad Blues."  
  
*********  
  
Most or the Digimon and Digi-destined now joined in the chorus:  
  
*********  
  
"Goodnight, America! How are you?  
  
"Say! Don't you know me? I'm your Native-Son!  
  
"I'm the train they call 'The City of New Orleans',  
  
"I'll be gone five-hundred miles before the day is done!"  
  
*********  
  
"Arigatou, Yamato-san!" Shadowcat smiled as she handed the guitar back   
to the young man.  
  
"It is you I should thank, Katarin-Sama!" Yamato bowed and nodded toward  
Takeru. "For everything!"  
  
Destined and Mon then settled in for the night in the observation-car.  
  
In the morning, the Digimon and Digi-destined woke up to a slower-  
rythm from the train. As they ate, several of the Destined noticed the   
steepness of the grade they were going down, and then noticed that their  
track was hugging the sides of a rather high, steep cliff!   
  
"I've always been nervous of these mountain-trains!" Miyako whispered  
to Piyomon, Ken, and Wormon.   
  
After breakfast, Shadowcat and Wizardmon journeyed to the engine. On   
entering the empty cabin, Kathryn mused, "Hmmm.. looks like it's all   
automated! I hope they don't mind a Human and a Mon lending a hand."  
  
"Hai." Wizardmon replied. "Katarin-Sama? Do these windows not give a   
spectacular view?"  
  
"I love this view, Wizardmon!" Shadowcat agreed. "Especially, once my   
stomache stops flip-floppimg over!"  
  
"Hieghts are a problem?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
As the train made its downhill-run over curving track, Kathryn and  
Wizardmon started to hear music in back of them: Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari.  
  
*********  
  
"I'm goin' home on the morning train,  
  
"I'm goin' home on the morning trian..  
  
"I'm goin' home on the morning train! If you can't see me, you can hear me   
singin',  
  
"All my sins been takin' away.. takin' away."  
  
*********  
  
Yamato's voice came to the front:  
  
*********  
  
"Sister Mary wore three links of chain,  
  
"Sister Mary wore three links of chain..  
  
"Sister Mary wore three links of chain, and on each link was my Jesus' name,  
  
"All my sins been takin' away.. takin' away."  
  
*********  
  
Hikari's voice came to the front:  
  
*********  
  
"I'm on my way to the Freedom-Land,  
  
"I', on my way to the Freedom-Land..  
  
"I'm on my way to the Freedom-Land! Lord, God Almighty, hold my hand,  
  
"All my sins been taken away.. taken away."  
  
*********  
  
Takeru's voice now took the lead:  
  
*********  
  
"Well, I don't know, but I been told,   
  
"Streets in Heaven are paved in gold!  
  
"Keep your hand on that plow! Hold on..  
  
"Hold on.. Hold on! Keep you hand on that plow, hold on.."  
  
*********  
  
Kathryn then added her voice to the trio in back of herself and   
Wizardmon as her hands gently worked the train's controls and her eyes   
watched the tracks.  
  
*********  
  
"The Devil he has a slippery shoe,   
  
"and if you don't watch out he'll slip it on you!  
  
"Keep your hand on that plow! Nold on..  
  
"Hold on! Hold on! Keep your hand on that plow, hold on..  
  
"I'm goin' home on the morning train,  
  
"I'm goin' home on the morning train..  
  
"I'm goin' home on the morning train, if you can't see me you can hear me   
singin',  
  
"All my sins been taken away.. taken away..  
  
"Taken away.. taken away..."   
  
*********  
  
"Katarin-Sama." Wizardmon observed his partner as she tensed up a bit,   
"will you be all right?"   
  
"Hai." Kathryn answered as she the applied the brakes gently and warned the Digi-destined and Digimon on the train of changes with blasts of the whistle. "This isn't that much different then flying the Blackbird. Except, if we get in an accident, we won't have that far to crash."  
  
"Do not worry, Katarin-sensei!" Wizardmon gently patted his partner's   
shoulder. "We will be at the station at sunset!" 


	6. Xavier's New Student 05

Xavier's New Student  
  
A Digimon - Xmen Cross-over.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Digimon nor ANY of the X-related titled Comics  
are mine! "Digimon" (the Anime) is the property of it's creator, Houso Miyoshi, and Toie Amination, while the dubbing rights belong to   
Hayim Saban;   
  
The X-Men, New Mutants, Generation X, and any other X-characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Notes: The song in this episode, "Man Come from Egypt", is another  
folk-song from the trio of Peter, Paul, and Mary.   
  
"Krystallnacht" ("Night of Broken Glass"): 9 November 1938-  
Jewish synagogues in Berlin and throughout Germany were destroyed. Jews were  
beaten and many Jewish-businesses were destroyed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 05  
  
The soft pink light announced the arrival the Digi-Destined and Digimon in a computer store in Odaiba. Somehow, all the Destined and Mon, including Kathryn and Wizardmon, were able to slip out of the store.  
  
Getting out of the mall, however, was another story.. a horror story.  
  
From what Shadowcat remembered of Hikari's and Mimi's report, she had   
figured that the population of the Toyko Plain was turning out to be highly   
anti-mutant. That thought- she soon learned- was a terrible understatement!  
  
As the kids made it into the mall, Kathryn and Mimi were able to catch   
scraps of conversation from the people passing by them:  
  
"..X-Man ..Japan!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Naze?"  
  
"Who knows.."  
  
".. to take care of.."  
  
".. take care of our own.."  
  
".. handle our own problems.."  
  
".. permenantly!"  
  
".. permenantly!"  
  
".. permenantly!"  
  
".. leave no trace!"  
  
As the talk became more hostile, Mon and Destined huddled closer   
together! The Digimon came in closer to jump to their partners' aide if   
needed. The Destined brought their Digimon closer to hide them from the  
eyes of a potentially-hostile mob.  
  
Unfortunately...  
  
"Nani? A little monster? It must be a Mutant!"  
  
"KILL THE MUTANT!! DESTROY!!"  
  
"HARAI!!!"  
  
"'Purification'?!?!" Miyako cried out.  
  
"'Exorcism'????" Iori blinked.  
  
"This.. does not look good." Jyou sighed.  
  
"OK, troops..", Kathryn whistled, "orderly fashion.. BUG-OUT!!!!"  
  
The Digimon were securely picked up.. and the race was on!  
  
Soon, after dodging shoppers-turned-vigilantes, the Digi-Destined and  
their companions were safely out of the mall and running toward the street.  
  
"OK!" Katheryn sighed. "We've made it out of the mall. That was easy.  
Now.. we have to make it to the Yoshida Estate.. intact! Now.. Mimi, I'll need you and your Palmon's help. We need to hunker-down, stay close, and stay low! The last thing we need this place to become is a shooting gallery!  
Now.. if I remember.. Yashida Shiro has a penthouse-apartment in the Ginza-  
District.. We can use that for a safehouse until someone gets us out of Tokyo! Now.. how do we get there?"  
  
"We need to leave Odaiba, first!" Koushirou smirked.  
  
"Hai." Kathryn agreed. "Someone just point us in the right direction."  
  
"The direct route takes us over the bridge.." Hikari started to say.  
  
"But that will leave us out in the open!" Daisuke protested.  
  
"Demo.. going around the bay will take too long, Motimiya-san!" Ken bowed. "That will make us easier targets. Gomen nissai."  
  
"Gomen muyo, Ichijouji-san!" Daisuke hung his head. "I just wish none of this had happened."  
  
"Such thinking will not help us!" Mimi stated in a commanding tone. "Come! We MUST get to Tokyo! Come!! Let us move! And stay low!"  
  
"Hai!" Destined and Mon snapped out as softly as they could.  
  
As the group made it's way to the bridge, detouring around possibly-  
hostile crowds, they made their way past the apartment-building of the Digi-destined- now, a potential-warzone!!  
  
"Our home!!" Takeru cried out. "They will destroy our home... kill everyone.. to GET to us!! We MUST stop them!! Patomon! DIGIVOLVE!!"  
  
"PATOMON! Digivolve to.. ANGEMON!!"  
  
Fires had already erupted in several apartment-buildings as Takeru   
and Patomon started to dash around the angry mob.   
  
"Mimi-san! Shadowcat!" Taichi called out. "Watch over my imouto! Agumon! DIGIVOLVE!!"  
  
"Agumon! Digivolve to.. GREYMON!!"  
  
In an instant, Taichi and Greymon were wading through the unfocused-  
no-longer crowd!  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Mutant!"  
  
"HARAI!!"  
  
"Shimatte!!" Mimi and Shadowcat swore, Shadowcat under her breath.  
  
"If Taichi-BAKA survives this night," Yamato swore, "I will snap his  
*brain* like a twig!! Gabumon! Digivolve.. NOW!!"  
  
"Gabumon! Digivolve to.. GARURUMON!!"  
  
"Come, Garurumon!" Yamato mounted the wolf-digimon. "Let us follow my brother's example. Sora! We will, no doubt, need your help.. and Birdramon's!!"  
  
"Hai!" Sora replied. "Biyomon?"  
  
"Biyomon! Digi-volve to.. BIRDRAMON!!"  
  
As Birdamon flew into the night sky, Sora felt a tight beam of sonic- energy start fring in her throat, then lift her off the ground as soon as she released it! Then, she followed Birdramon toward the blazing apartment- building.  
  
"Shimatte..!" Shadowcat slowly hissed. "When it rains, it pours!! Mimi! Hold TIGHTLY onto Hikari! We do not need to lose anyone. I WILL NOT lose anyone on my watch!"  
  
"WE will not loose anyone, Katarin-Sensei!" Wizardmon held onto his partner's hand. "That.. I promise!"  
  
As the screams of Birdramon and Sora, and the roars of Greymon and Garurumon, strangely blended into the screams and shouts of the ameobic crowd, Mimi clung tightly to a sobbing Kamiya Hikari. Mimi started caressing the young girl's head and kissing her gently.   
  
"Hush! Hush, Hikari-chan! Things will turn out alright.. we saw it..   
it will be alright! It has to be."  
  
"What is wrong with Hikari?" Shadowcat asked.  
  
"She is feverish!" Mimi responded worriedly, cradling the girl. "Reliving her nightmare is taking a heavy toll on her body."  
  
"It is not only her nightmare, Mimi." Shadowcat whispered loud enough for the fear to show through her voice. "Es ist Krystallnacht.. over again!  
Mein Gott in Himmel.."  
  
"'Krystallnacht'?" Iori asked.  
  
"'Night of Broken Glass', Iori." Jyou sighed. "The night in 1938 in  
Germany when the Germans first rose up in terror against the Jews."  
  
"Against my people!" Shadowcat wept. "Miyako-chan? Until.. we hear from  
our wayward Digi-Destined.. keep.. your phasing-powers up.. the way you went into the Cave when Ken's sisters attacked. We will all keep our hands linked together! If trouble meets us before friends do.. we all take a deep breath  
and back-step into the wall! Got it, Miyako-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Sensei!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
The next couple of hours were filled with shouts, roars, and screams as pieces of the apartment-building exploded into flames! Sometimes, Birdramon or Greymon would become visible against the inferno, which would send the mob into an enraged panic! At these times, Hikari would bury herself deeper against Mimi, and cry harder.  
  
Soon, the whole apartment-complex was in flames, as the panicky-crowd  
quickly turned ravenous!  
  
"MUTANT!!!"  
  
"DESTROY!!!"  
  
"HARAI!!!"  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Taichi's voice rang out above the mob. He jumped   
down from Greymon. "You want us? You.. our neighbors.. are willing to destroy   
EVERYTHING to hunt us down down?"   
  
"You were willing to sacrifice INNOCENTS.. to.. destroy us?" Sora's voice cracked and coughed as she limped off Birdramon.  
  
"Sora?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I tried.. I really tried!.. to save all of them." Sora sobbed as she laid three babies on the sidewalk. "Demo..", she coughed out, "some.. were already.. already... Oh, Kami!!!"  
  
"You wish to smell blood and scorched-flesh!" Yamato spoke as he lay two more babies safely on the ground. "You wish to taste death! To see a mangled body and say, 'Here lies a freak! A ghoul!' It is you who are the ghouls! Your minds betray you."   
  
Yamato then climbed back on Garurumon. "Come! We will leave these vultures!"  
  
A man and woman suddenly ran from the stunned crowd:  
  
"MUTANTS! KAIJUU! Kaijuu, HARAI!! Flee from us! HARAI!! You are not from us! You never were!!"  
  
"IIEDE!!!!" Daisuke screamed as he broke away from the safety of Miyako's grasp, tears in his eyes. "How can you SAY that! You gave BIRTH to   
us!!" He stared hard- through teary eyes- at his parents.   
  
"You gave birth to me." He whispered.  
  
"We would NEVER give birth to Kaijuu!!"  
  
"You gave birth.." Daisuke started to shake.  
  
"Do not do it, Dai-kun!" Miyako whispered.  
  
".. to ME!!" Daisuke screamed, then ran his fists, literally, around the first two rows of the anti-mutant mob! Then, he stopped in front of his   
parents. "What do you say, now, Motimiya-Sama?"  
  
"You are NOT our son!" Mrs. Motimiya shouted. "You a KAIJUU! You are a  
MISTAKE, and shame to whoever BORE YOU!"  
  
"It.. is as you say..", Daisuke said as his shaking subsided. He then  
looked out through teary-eyes. "You.. no longer.. have... a son. I.. am an orphan."  
  
"Dai-Kun.. gomen..." Miyako cried softly, as Takeru and Ken could just   
look on.  
  
Daisuke's mother quickly withdrew a knife and lunged at Daisuke!  
  
V-mon responded to his partner's danger. "Daisuke! Get down! Sora! Hit Iori!!"  
  
Sora screamed.  
  
"SMILE!!" Iori shouted as he hit Mrs. Motimiya and the those around her  
with a strobe-light effect!   
  
Mrs. Motimiya dropped the knife.  
  
"That will only blind them for a few seconds!" Iori advised. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Maybe I can purchase us some more time," Ken said with a dangerous grin. "You go on ahead! I will catch up. Go!". Once the others were a safe distance away, Ichijouji Ken picked up Wormon and turned to the crowd:  
  
"A gift.. from the Family Myotismon! SLEEP!!"   
  
A red mist seemed to gather around Ken's outstretched hand, and- at his command- float over the mob, causing them to fall, unconscience, onto the ground.   
  
"Sayonara, minna."  
  
By now, fourteen mutants and fourteen Digimon made a co-ordinated run  
fr the bay-bridge.. and Tokyo! And, behind them, a young girl followed.  
  
Soon, Ken and Wormon rejoined the group. "That is at least one group that will not been following us!" Ken told Mimi.  
  
"Hai. I sensed a sudden drowsiness." The pink-haired teleporter mused.  
"For how long will they remain asleep?"  
  
"Until someone washes the sleep-spell off them!" Wormon replied. 'Or the next rain. Whichever comes first!"  
  
"We are being shadowed", Ken told Mimi and Yamato, who had fallen back to be a rear-gaurd.  
  
"Hai." Yamato replied. "Do not worry, she is a friend!"  
  
"If will relieve Daisuke to know she is with us!" Mimi smiled. "And, she WILL stay with us!"  
  
Soon, everyone was at the Bay Bridge.   
  
"I'm sensing a group in the middle of the Bay Bridge." Mimi told Shadowcat. "And they seem to be just waiting for something."  
  
"They are waiting..", Yamato spoke from atop Garurumon. "They are waiting for us! And they wait for the X-Men!"  
  
"Unfriendly?" Shadowcat asked.  
  
"Very!" Yamato answered.  
  
"Great! Just what we need!" Shadowcat growled. "Mimi-san! Is there   
any mind you can latch onto on the other side of the Bay?"  
  
"Iyaa, Katarin-Sensei! Gomen nisai!" Mimi apologized. "There are too   
many minds to connect with! I cannot get an accurate reading. Gomen."  
  
"Gomen muyo, Mimi-san!" Shadowcat have a dark grin. "We just need to find a way across the bridge, then.. that keeps us alive."  
  
"I have been thinking of that, Sensei!" Mimi bowed. Then, she turned   
to the other Digi-Destined!" Jyou? Iori-kun? We need picket-guards.. our main force.. preferably ones our enemies cannot see! Hai? We will force their hand! Just listen for their first shots of gunfire.. then ANSWER IT!!"  
  
"HAI!" Jyou and Iori snapped to attention:  
  
"Gomamon? Digivolve!"  
  
"GOMAMON! Digivolve to ... IKAKKUMON!!"  
  
"Armadimon? Digi-armor MODIFY!"  
  
"Armadimon! Digivolve to... SUBMARIMON!!"  
  
"Come, Ikakkumon!" Jyou headed to the shore. "We must be in position!"  
  
"Hai, Kiddo-san!" Ikakkumon answered. Soon he and Jyou were dissapearing in the hoizon.  
  
"Come, Hida-san!" Submarimon called from just inside the waves. "We are a team!"  
  
"Hai, my partner!" Iori chirped. He and Submarimon soon sank beneath the waves.  
  
"We can rely on Jyou and Iori to do their parts, hai!" Mimi said, "Now, they are relying on us to do our part. We have a bridge to cross! The X-Men cannot help us on this side. Let us GO!! BANZAI!!!!"  
  
With the Banzai-cry, the main group of mutants and Digimon charged the   
bridge! They then speeded up to the top, suprising the anti-mutant garrison that had positioned itself in mid-bay!  
  
Then, the garrison responded with their weaponry!  
  
"Watch out!!" Shadowcat shouted. "If they have ammunition like they have back in the States.. they can screw out powers up enough that killing us will be easy!!"  
  
As if in answer to Shadowcat's warning, the garrison opened fire!  
  
"Get down!!" Mimi and Shadowcat ordered. Digimon and -Destined then hit the pavement.  
  
"There is the gunfire, Kido-san!" Ikakkumon said. "Shall we return that fire?"  
  
"What is the range, Ikkakumon?" Jyou asked.  
  
"One kilometer, Commander!"  
  
"What is the elevation, Submarimon?" Iori asked.  
  
"Fifteen meters, Sir!"  
  
"Then.."  
  
"FIRE!!!!"  
  
"OXYGEN TORPEDO!!!!"  
  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!!!!"  
  
*BOOM!!*BOOM!!*  
  
"There go the base-supports!" Shadowcat said as the mutants felt the bridge sway.  
  
*BOOOOMM!!!!*BOOOOMM!!!!*  
  
"And there goes the pavement!!" Mimi shouted. "OK, Ken-kun! These Baka  
have been rocked..."  
  
"Now it's time to ROLL THEM!!!!" Ken moved foreward aways from the rest of the Digi-Destined.   
  
"I hope you Baka-tachi have medical insurance! Because you're going to NEED IT!! VERTIGO!!!!"  
  
The already-rattled garrison were now falling on their knees and stomaches, some clutching thier stomaches in agony, as the Digi-Destined and Digimon ran past them!  
  
"OK, people!" Shadowcat ordered. "Gather as many weapons as you can! What you can't pick up.. DESTROY!! I don't want these weapons used agaist us or any other mutant!!"   
  
As the Digi-Destined were coming off the bridge, Shadowcat started a song to keep the group's spirits up:  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"There is a man come into Egypt,  
And Moses is his name!  
When he saw the grief upon us  
in his heart there burned a flame!  
  
"In his heart there burned a flame, O Lord!  
In his heart there burned a flame!  
When he saw the griefg upon us  
in his heart ther burned a flame.."  
  
"There is a man come into Egypt,  
His eyes are full of light!  
Like the sun come up in Egypt  
come to drive away the night!  
  
"Come to drive away the night, O Lord!  
Come to drive away the night!  
Like the sun come up in Egypt  
Come to drive away the night.."  
  
"There is a man come up in Egypt,  
He's come for you and me!  
On his lips a word is saying,  
and the word is 'Liberty'!  
  
"And the word is 'Liberty', O Lord!  
And the word is 'Liberty'!  
On his lips a word is saying,  
and the word is 'Liberty'.."  
  
"There is a man come out of Egypt,  
To stir the souls of men!  
We will follow into freedom,  
and never where those chains again!  
  
"Never where those chains again, O Lord!  
Never where those chains again!  
We will follow into freedom,  
and never where those chains again!"  
  
-----------------------------   
  
In four hours of snaking through Tokyo, the Digi-Destined made it to   
the Yoshida Building in the Ginza District. It was 6:30 AM local time, and the Odaiba-refugees had been up and moving for 12 hours since returning from the Digital World. They were tired, hungry, and completely on-edge!  
  
And still on battle-alert.  
  
"Is everything well, Kitten?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
The Digi-Destined tensed up.  
  
"WHO GOES THERE?!?!" Taichi shouted. "SHOW YOURSELF!!!!"  
  
"Good going, Storm!" A young girl's voice said. "They're jumpy enough as is!"  
  
"Ororo?" Shadowcat jumped. "Jubilee?"  
  
"We're here, Boss-Lady." Jubilee said and she slowly walked into the room. "We've been listening to the news. Things have been bad outside."  
  
"You don't know how bad, Jubilee!" Shadowcat cried as she hugged the younger woman. "And, I hope you never do."  
  
"Well, you're safe here, Kate!" Wolverine said. "You an' Mimi an' the other Digi-Destined! Yashida Shiro says you can stay here long enough to eat  
and rest, an' then we'll get you to the Yashida estate. Then.. we go back Stateside! An' you don' have to worry about break-ins! We're helpin' Shiro's  
bodygaurds look after the building, here."   
  
"I'm gonna have to thank Yashida-Sama!" Shadowcat sighed. "Some breakfast and sleep is just what this girl..."  
  
"Katchen?" Nightcrawler appeared in the doorway. "Rahne und I found a liebchen wandering lost downstairs. She says she was following you from Odaiba. She says she needs to talk to one of the Digi-Destined."  
  
"She does?" Shadowcat asked "Who is..?"  
  
"It is alright, Katarin-Sensei!" Mimi assured Shadowcat. "We know her,  
and will vouch for her!"  
  
"Then let her in!" Kathryn said.  
  
"Come on in, Miss Motimiya." Rahne shepherded the young lady inside. She looked as beat and bruised as the Digi-Destined.   
  
"'Motimiya'?" A worried Daisuke looked up as he heard his family's name spoken. "Jun.. Neesan? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Following you, Ototo-Baka!" Motimiya Jun tried to laugh as she clung to Daisuke for dear life, but she wound up choking on her tears. "I *had* to  
see you, Dai-kun.. had to be here for you.. after.. after..." Jun broke down in Daisuke's arms.  
  
"It will be alright, Jun!" Daisuke gently cradled his sister. "Things will be alright, now. You are safe, here! Shhh.. shhh... Is there a room where my neesan can rest?"  
  
"There is.. enough room, here, young man!" A thin, yet elegant, man  
spoke up. He moved with the aid of a walker. "I.. have always.. tried to be a gracious host!"  
  
'Daisuke-Sama!', Yamato called out telepathically, 'you are doing the right thing for Jun-chan. You are a gentleman.'  
  
'She is my sister!' Daisuke replied. 'We may fight.. but, that is what brothers and sisters do! Demo.. no one *destroys* her!! Especially, her parents!'  
  
"Yashida-Sama!" Shadowcat started. "What are you doing here? You should be resting!"  
  
"Someone.. had to allow the X-Men onto the property, Pryde-Sama! Besides," Shiro smiled sadly, "the cancer.. has not totally-incapacitated me.  
Yet. As long as I am needed, somewhere.. somewhere is where I will be! And, how are you, Tachikawa-chan?"  
  
"I am well, Yashida-san! Domo arigatou!" Mimi bowed.  
  
"If I *ever* see my parents *again*," Daisuke swore as he helped his sister to bed, "I will *kill* them! How *dare* they tear my sister apart like this!"  
  
"Daisuke?" Jun spoke hoarsely. "You are right.. we have no parents. The parents we knew.. died.. within the last two days.. and those kaijuu took their place. Or.. were they there all along?"  
  
Daisuke's answer to Jun haunted each of the Digi-Destined:  
  
"I do not know."  
  
Yashida Shiro turned back to the Digi-Destined. "After you have rested, we will.. leave.. for my estate! The other X-Men and your families are waiting there for you!"  
  
"Hai! Domo Arigatou, Yashida-Sama!" Kathryn and Mimi bowed.  
  
"Pardon us, Pryde.. Katarin-Sama?" A young man spoke up. "We are looking for our brother, Kido Jyou! Where may he be? I am Kido Shin, and  
this is my niisan, Kido Shuu!"  
  
"Arigatou, Kido-San! Demo.. Jyou-san is..", Shadowcat turned around to  
locate Jyou. "He is..."   
  
Shadowcat started couting heads..  
  
"One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-ni..? One-two-three-four-five-  
six-seven-eight.. One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-EIGHT.. seven-EIGHT?!!!"  
  
The Shadowcat then let out a line of precise-Japanese that made everyone's ears burn!!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Who's missing (besides Jyou)? Find out next chapter.  
  
Kellybug.  
  
caellach@houston.rr.com 


	7. Xavier's New Student Chapt 06

Xavier's New Student  
  
A Digimon - Xmen Cross-over.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Digimon nor ANY of the X-related titled Comics  
are mine! "Digimon" (the Anime) is the property of it's creator, Houso Miyoshi, and Toie Amination, while the dubbing rights belong to   
Hayim Saban;   
  
The X-Men, New Mutants, Generation X, and any other X-characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 06  
  
After cursing most of Japan is perfect Japanese, the mutant known as Shadowcat started to quieten. Then, she started to shake, and cry!   
  
"Where .. did they go?" Kathryn asked repeatedly through her sobs.   
"WHY did they go? Don't .. they know .. how .. dangerous it is ? Oh, my poor goslings..!"  
  
"It is my fault, Katarin-Sama." Yamato moped. "I should have kept my guard up! Demo.. I was tired.. Yamato-no-Baka!! What will tousan say? SHIMATTE!!"  
  
"Iyaa, Yama-kun. You should not have been expected to keep your mind open all night!" Kathryn gently rebuffed the young man. "Even Professor Xavier needs to rest at the best of times! And, we've been on the sword's edge the past three days."  
  
"What we need is to get our people back here.." Mimi said. "In one piece! Demo.. we must do this logically! No one goes off on their own rescue-mission!"  
  
"Sounds like someone's been taking Mother Hen lessons!" Jubilee smiled.  
  
"You.. are right, Mimi-san!" Shadowcat said. "Before we send anyone out, however, we need to know where to send everyone! Yamato? Mimi? Can you locate our quail?"  
  
"Already located, Katarin-Sensei!" Mimi said. "Takeru, Jyou, and Miyako   
are within a ten-kilometer radius of each other!"  
  
"Das ist gut!" Nightcrawler spoke. "Getting them should not be *too*   
difficult, then."  
  
"My ototo is trailing our kaasan." Yamato spoke sadly.  
  
"I *may* stand corrected, Katchen." Nightcrawler said.   
  
"My Ototo will be hurt, today," Yamato hung his head, "Kaasan will see to that! Come, Garurumon! I know where they are!"  
  
"You're not going ANYWHERE alone, Ishida!" Shadowcat jumped up just as Yamato and Garurumon reached the elevators. "Shimatte! Logan! We need the car! You will drive Shuu and Shin and Mimi to find Jyou! Does anyone know where Miyako would be?"  
  
"The Inouye family moved their storefront to Tokyo two months ago!" Iori spoke up. "Ichijouji-san! We should go there!"  
  
"Then.. GO!!" Shadowcat ordered. "We'll join each other as we're able!"  
  
"Armadimon? Digi-armor ENERGIZE!!"   
  
"Wormon? DIGIVOLVE!!"   
  
"ARMADIMON!! Digi-volve to.."  
  
"WORMON!! Digi-volve to.."  
  
"DRILLMON!!"  
  
"STINGMON!!"  
  
Soon, the partners were winging through the morning sky!  
  
"Alright..", Shadowcat said. "Shuu! Shin! Mimi! Palmon! Follow Wolverine out to the car!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Then, Shadowcat turned to the rest of the Digi-Destined:  
  
"Sora? Tai? Hikari? Koushirou? Stay here! Look after Daisuke and Jun! The rest of us will be back when we can." She then looked down at Wizardmon.  
"Hold tight to me, partner! We're taking the Expressway down!"   
  
With that, Shadowcat and Wizardmon sank beneath the floor!  
  
In an hour, Shadowcat was outside a bar in the Ginza.. just out of sight of Yamato and Garurumon and Takeru and Angemon.   
  
"It looks like your tracking abilities are on par with Wolverine's, Wizrdmon!" Katharine smiled.  
  
"Well.. I *was* tracking other Digimon." Wizardmon said apologetically.  
  
"Right." Shadowcat sighed. "Now, for the hard part!"  
  
Shadowcat and Wizardmon crossed the street, first to Yamato:  
  
"Yamato-Sama! Gather your brother and his digi-patner!"  
  
Then, they crossed over to the bar:  
  
"Takeru-san? It is time for some rest." Katherine knealt to comfort the young man.  
  
"I.. can not leave!" Takeru choked out. "Not until I know.. until I..  
know..."  
  
"I know." Katherine said sadly. "I will find out for you, Ototo, demo..  
you may not want to hear the answer. Wizardmon? Stay with the brothers!"  
  
At Wizardmon's nod, Katherine phased into the door of the tavern.  
  
Takaishi Natsumi sat at a table near the bar, contemplating a cedarwood bowl of saki in the center of her table.   
  
'Right where Yamato let me know she'd be', Katherine thought as she moved over to the table.  
  
"Your son needs you." Katherine told the woman.  
  
"I have no sons." Natsumi slurred.  
  
"At least.." Katherine said, an edge to her voice, "you'd at *least*  
have the *courage* to say that to Takeru's face, Instead of nursing your prejudices alone.. in the dark!"  
  
"I have no sons..", Natsumi slowly repeated herself like a mantra,  
I have no sons.. only *youkai* that have haunted my every moment since I've met them!"  
  
"That is strange..", Shadowcat responded, "I've met no youkai, until  
now, only two beautiful young men who deserve a mother." She then picked up the saki and tossed it into Natsumi's face! "Enjoy your drink, Natsumi-haha!"  
  
"Nani-yo?" Natsumi suddenly awoke from her stupor. "YOU!" She pointed  
to Shadowcat. "You are mutant! Kaijuu! KAIJUU!!" She then drew a knife from her purse!  
  
"Mutant? Hai. Kaijuu? That is more you than I." Katherine said. "And you can throw as many knives as you wish, Takaishi! They will not touch me.. unless I wish them to."  
  
As if to prove her point, Katherine phased in time to let the knife pass harmlessly through her! Then, she re-solidified and opened the door.  
  
Natsumi threw a saki-bowl at a closing door!  
  
"That knife is..." Takeru gasped as Shadowcat opened the door to go out.  
  
"Hai, Takeru-san!" Shadowcat apologized. "Gomen nisai."  
  
"Gomen muyo, Katarin-Sensei!" Takeru said in a child-like voice as he climbed atop Garurumon. "I..needed .. to know. Aishiteru, kaasan! Patomon? Let us.. go home?"  
  
"I will join you later, Takeru-san!" Shadowcat said reassuringly.  
  
'Mimi-san? Where are you?' Shadowcat called.  
  
"Logan-Sama?" Mimi spoke. "Stop the car! Jyou is here."  
  
"This," Shin said, "is our father's station!"  
  
"Hai, and Jyou is on his office-floor!" Mimi answered. "I will take   
you to Jyou, but you and your brother and Gomamon much bring Jyou down here to Logan-Sama yourselves! I will be down, later."  
  
Mimi took Shin's and Shuu's hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated.  
  
A soft pink light heralded the arrival of Mimi and the brothers Kido.  
They were close enough to see Jyou and Gomamon outside his father's office, but far enough away to not see easily seen or heard!  
  
"Jyou looks devestated!" Shuu gasped.  
  
"What has Otousan done to my ototosan?" Shin hissed.  
  
"Jyou had been shaken!" Mimi answered. "I can sense it! You two will see to your ototo! I will speak to Gomamon!"  
  
As Shuu and Shin made their way to their brother, Mimi spoke quietly with Gomamon.  
  
"I was not able to see inside the office, Tachikawa-Sama! And.. I do not know what Jyou saw, either! For, as soon as Jyou looked inside, he quietly shut the door, then collapsed on his knees and closed up like an oyster! He has not said a word at all.. he has just cried silently! I am worried! What has gone wrong??"   
  
Mimi looked into the sad eyes of the Gomamon.  
  
"I do not know, Gomamon! Demo.. I will find out! Goma? Go with Shuu   
and Shin downstairs with Jyuu! What happens next must be between Kido-Sama and me *alone*!"  
  
"Hai! Come, Jyou!"  
  
After seeing her friends off down the elevator, Mimi walked into the office of Kido Shin. Mr. Kido held a seppuku sword ready.   
  
"So.. this is what Jyou-kun saw when he opened this door."  
  
"My son.. saw me?" Kido-Sama asked.  
  
"He did," Mimi answered, "if you still consider him your son."  
  
"Hai. He is Mutant.. demo.. his is my son. And I have failed him."  
  
"When.. did you learn?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Three weeks ago!" Kido Shin confessed. "I.. had.. suspicions.. for a   
few years. My.. wife.. did not share my old views. I first thought.. a friend   
or someone in her family was... Then, I saw my sons were standing up for mutants..   
then I thought.. maybe one of them? Demo.. it was only when I read my wife's   
diary that I learned Jyou's secret. At first.. hai.. I wished nothing but his   
death! My son.. who would do anything for me.. out of love.. I wanted DEAD!!   
I.. had even *planned* to sacrifice him.. using this sword! Demo.. something   
always withheld my hand! Then.. I realized.. my son was not Youkai. I was.   
I looked at this sword.. my otousan said it, and it's niisan, held.. 'much honor'.   
Demo.. all I saw.. was innocent BLOOD on it! Then, last night, when the reports   
came in from Odaiba.. all I could see was Jyou.. on this sword.. and ME in that   
crowd! So, I stayed here through the night, and wrote my last letter. Demo..   
when the time came for retribution.. i could not act! Leave me, Tachikawa!   
My son needs a man to stand with him, not a coward!"  
  
"Hai." Mimi replied. "Jyou DOES need a man to look up to.. one who can face   
his youkai, and stand up to them and face them.. and not run from them!  
Do not run, Kido-Otousan!"  
  
"Go, Tachikawa-Sensei! My son needs you."  
  
"Kido-Sama?"  
  
"Go. Now. I will follow."  
  
Mimi started off slowly, hesitantly, toward the elevators.  
  
Soon, Mimi was slowly walking toward the limousine where her friends were.  
  
"Mimi?" Palmon noticed her partner's look of depression.  
  
"Mimi-san?" Jyou asked shakily. "Where is tousan?"  
  
"I.. do not know..." Mimi sighed, looking desperately to the TV-Station.  
  
"Could that be him?" Wolverine asked as a haggerd gentlemen stepped out of the building.  
  
"OTOUSAN!!!!"  
  
Kido-Sama slowly got to the car.. then fell to his knees!  
  
"Jyou..", the elder Kido Shin whispered through his tears, "I.. have SHAMED you! Can you.. forgive me?"  
  
The looks of shock of the faces of Shin and Shuu were replaced by the look of concern of their ototo as Jyou got out of the car:  
  
"Come, Otousan! Let us go home."  
  
Mr. Kido turned by to Mimi and gave her the seppuku-blade. "Do with this as you wish! I NEVER want to see this hateful thing again!"  
  
"Hai." Mimi responded, taking the sword. "Logan-Sama? Could you help me  
with this? This blade's life has become a blemish to other lives!"  
  
"Hai." Wolverine got out of the driver's seat and popped his claws:  
  
*Snikt!*  
  
"Just hold the sword out, Mimi-imouto!"  
  
"Hai. Logan-san!"  
  
*CRACK!!*  
  
As adamantium claws slid back into the Wolverine's arms, shattered pieces   
of a sword fell into the gutter.  
  
"And, let them stay in the gutter," Mimi said, "Where they belong!   
Logan-Sama? Get the family-Kido home! We will join you shortly! Palmon?  
Katarin-Sensei calls us! We are needed elsewhere!"  
  
As a car sped off to the Yashida-Penthouse, Mimi and Palmon vanished   
in a pink fog!  
  
Shadowcat, Mimi, Palmon, and Wizardmon telrported to the Iyoune-family  
storefront where Iori and Ken and their Digimon were standing as still as statues!  
  
"There.. has been screaming.. and crying.. inside!" Ken whispered.   
"We can *hear* it!"  
  
"And.. crashing and breakage!" Iori panted, his eyes wide. "Demo.. if   
we enter.. will we be helping Miyako? Or.. will we... ?" The young man started   
to shake and cry! "Oh.. Kami-Sama!!"  
  
"I was afraid of this!" Mimi said. "I feel chaos! And, Iori and Ken are  
too stunned to react!"  
  
"Then, let us get into the store!" Katherine took ahold of Mimi's and,  
with a nod and a deep breath, both women phased through the store's wall!!  
  
"Get out.. KAIJUU!!" Mrs. Inouye screamed. "You do not BELONG here!!"  
  
"I will leave," Miyako replied in an even tone, "demo.. I must get my clothes!  
I thought to say 'Sayonara' to my siblings.. my brothers and sister.. since I have   
no parents here."   
  
Even though she shook from fear, dispair, and anger, Miyako fought to keep her  
tears and voice under control.  
  
'I will not let my parents win!' Miyako thought. 'I must not.'  
  
'You will not let them, win, Miyako-chan!' Mimi reassured her.  
  
'Mimi-chan!' Miyako frantically thought, moving her eyes away from her parents,  
'You must not be here! My otousan carries a gun behind out counter!'  
  
As if on cue, Mr. Inouye pulled out a shotgun.. and aimed it point-blank at   
Miyako!  
  
"DIE, mutant! You will infect us no longer!"  
  
"MIYAKO!!" Mimi and Katherine cried out as Iori and Ken and their Digimon and   
Wizardmon rushed in through the door!  
  
*BOOM!!*  
  
When the acrid smoke cleared, the store-display in back of her was riddled with  
shot, and some items were completely distroyed.. but, Miyako was still standing,   
seemingly untouched.  
  
"Nani-yo?" Mrs. Inouye screeched. "Bokei?!?!"  
  
"Not a ghost, yet!" Miyako allowed herself a grin. "I just remembered what   
Katarin-Sensei taught me in the Digtal-World! Otousan? Care to fire another round? You  
might actually hit me, this time?"  
  
"Do not SHOOT!" Mrs. Inouye screamed. "YOU WILL WRECK THE STORE!!"  
  
Iori began to glow.  
  
Mr. Inouye cocked the shotgun again.  
  
"DO NOT SHOOT! It is one of her mutant-tricks!"  
  
"It's not one of my tricks." Miyako smirked.  
  
**BOOM!!**  
  
Cans and bottles broke and shattered!!  
  
Still, Miyako stood through the blast and the gunpowder-smoke.   
  
"NOW, IORI!!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Smile for the CAMERA, YOUKAI!!" Iori called out- and popped a flash-bulb effect   
point-blank at the Inouyes!!  
  
"I cannot SEE!!!!"  
  
"And, by the Almighty," Shadowcat swore, "for the darkness you have lived by,   
and the blood you tried to spill, may this house always be in darkness!"  
  
A strange silence filled the store.  
  
"All right now, people!" Katherine ordered. "Let's leave!"  
  
Four Digidestined and four digimon quietly walked out of the store, and down   
the street!  
  
After walking silently for two blocks, both Iori and Miyako collapsed! Iori   
fell down from fatigue. Miyako broke down in spirit.  
  
"Miyako!"  
  
"Iori!"  
  
"I.. never knew..", Iori panted, "that converting.. energies.. would be.. so   
draining! Now.. I know.. how *you* feel, Drillmon!"  
  
"Just rest, Iori-san!" Drillmon told his partner. "We shall be safe, soon!"  
  
"MIYAKO!!" Hawkmon cried out. "Will you be alright?"  
  
"I.. have to say 'Sayonara'..", Miyako croaked out. "Had to tell them.. I  
loved them! An impossible dream, ne?"  
  
Hawkmon wraped his wings protectively around his partner. "They are too filled  
with hate to know love, Miyako-chan! They are not your family."  
  
"Do not worry, ane." Iori wrapped his arms around Miyako. "Do not cry. We will  
be alright."  
  
"Drillmon and Hawkmon are correct!" Ken spoke softly as he embraced Iori and   
Miyako tenderly and protectively. "Tachikawa-Sama? Pryde-Sama? Let us get home!"  
  
"You heard the man, Mimi!" Shadowcat said. "Get us back to Yashida-Sama's   
penthouse!"  
  
"Everybody join hands..", Mimi slowly opened her eyes as eight figures were   
bathed in a pink light. "The Tachikawa-Express is leaving.. NOW!!"  
  
Soon, the refuge of the Yashida penthouse was filled with people and digimon in various  
stages of grief and healing.. and two mutant-nurses and their digimon-assistants!  
  
"How are Dai-kun and Jun-chan?" Mimi asked Koushirou.  
  
"Jun is sleeping, thankfully!" Koushirou replied. "If only Daisuke would do the same!  
Demo.. he has been up and down, nervously pacing! He is worried for his aneue! I *think* he   
fears she will have to go back to their family. How id Jyou? He and his oniisan and and   
otousan have not spoken since Logan-Sama brought them here! What happened?"  
  
"Kido-tousan had to meet himself, Kou-kun!" Mimi looked at the floor. "He did not like  
who he met."  
  
"Will he be alright, Mimi-san?"  
  
"Maybe, Kou-kun, in time."  
  
"Will Takeru.. be alright.. Yama-niisan?" Taichi asked.  
  
"I.. do not know.. Taichi." Yamato spoke in a shaky voice, Gabumon supporting him. "The  
Shadowcat told Takeru that he might not like what he learned about Kaasan. *I* did not like   
what I learned about Kaasan! Even knowing what I did beforehand.. Takaishi Natsumi-Sama SCARED   
me!! Even more than she did Takeru!!"  
  
"Iyaa.. Takeru..!" Hikari sobbed. "Will.. he be alright?" Gatomon wrapped as much of her tail as she could around her partner to protect her.  
  
"With his friends around him, hai, he will recover, demo.. it will take time! At least, he will have otousan and me near him." Yamato sighed.   
  
"WE will be near him, Yama-niisan!" Hikari corrected the young man. "And *I* will make sure  
Takeru gets all the time to heal he needs!" She said this with an edge in her voice.  
  
Yamato and Taichi exchanged reassuring smiles:  
  
'Dano.. Kami-Sama help ANYONE who THINKS to get in Hikari's way!'  
  
"Will you be alright, Miyako-chan?" Sora asked anf Katherine was looking over her.  
  
"I.. do now know!" Miyako said in a slow, weak voice. "I hope so! I.. will have to get used.. to being an orphan."  
  
Sora instinctively hugged Miyako protectively.  
  
"Miyako's.. tousan.. tried to kill her?" Pyomon gasped, trying to take in the story Hawkmon  
had just told her.  
  
"Hai. If Miya-chan had not been as intangeable as bokomono.. she would BE bokomono, now!"  
Hawkmon hissed. "Miyako does not deserve them! She deserves MUCH BETTER!!"  
  
"What.. happened, Wizardmon?" Agumon asked.  
  
"The Digi-Destineds' world has become a hell, Agumon!" The digital-wizard answered. "And some of their parents have been infected by it!"  
  
"Will they recover their senses?" Tentomon asked hopefully.  
  
"I am afraid there is no cure for a diseased spirit, Tentomon." Palmon said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Everybody is accounted for? That.. is good.." Daisuke yawned. "I was hoping that all my friends would.. come back."  
  
"Dai-kun?!?!", Hikari shot out, "You should be back in bed!! Go! Go! Go!"  
  
"Demo.. I just need to make sure.. everyone got back. Ohayo, Yamato-san! Ohayo, Takeru-niisan!"  
  
'Takeru-*niisan*?' Takeru wondered. 'Does Daisuke REALLY think of me like that?'  
  
'He does.' Yamato nodded.  
  
Mimi smiled. 'Let the healing begin.'  
  
"Demo," Daisuke frowned, "I still worry about Jun. I want her to come with my.. with us..  
to America! Demo.. is that possible?"  
  
Shadowcat looked to Yashida Shiro, and smiled. "I think we can arrange something!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Twelve hours later, after a much-needed rest, the Digi-destined and Digimon were on the estate of Yashida Shiro.  
  
"Mien GOTT!!" Nightcrawler exclaimed as his watched Daisuke and Jun in an eating-contest,  
Wo ist das Knoldern going? Und are they ever coming up for air?"  
  
"It has only been.. three minutes, Wagner-Sama!" Miyako looked at her watch. "Give them three more minutes.. then, they will come up for a deep breath! Arigatou nisai, Katarin-Sensei,  
for the machanical-watch!"  
  
"You are welcome, Miyako-chan!" Shadowcat smiled. "Rewinding can be annoying at first, demo.. I tend to short-circuit any electronics I phase through, and I thought that watch might be better for you, too!"  
  
  
"Hai." Miyako smiled.  
  
Wizardmon chuckled. "Cluck-cluck-cluck! Your team-mates are right!"  
  
"Get used to it.. partner!" Shadowcat grinned.  
  
"Oh, he is!!" Palmon and Gatomon sang out.  
  
Wizardmon blushed.  
  
"I am afraid!" Koushirou told his aunt and uncle. "Kana-oba? Soun-haku? I will be alright in America.. I think.. demo, what will become of you?" The young man's eyes began to tear. "Will I ever see you again?"   
  
"Do not worry, Koushirou!" Kana hugged her nephew protectively. "We have known something like this may happen. Your haku has made arrangements to work in America! We will join you shortly."  
  
"It.. will feel.. awkward," Koushirou sniffed, "leaving kaasan and tousan!"  
  
"Do not fear, Koushirou!" Soun smiled. "Their bodies are here, hai! Demo, their spirits", he  
touched his nephew's heart and head, "are here! Dano.. they will ALWAYS be here!"  
  
The Izumi family cradled one another.  
  
"Will.. you be alright.. Miyako?" Iori asked softly.  
  
"In time, Iori-ototo." Miyako managed to smile softly.   
  
"You will always be welcome in our family!" Mrs. Hida said.  
  
"As you are in ours! Mrs. Ichijouji said.  
  
Iori and Ken smiled.  
  
"I failed everyone!" Kido Shin muttered. "I held on to the youkai in me too long.. and it almost had its offering of blood!"  
  
"Demo.. Tousan!" Jyou tried to reassure his father. "You fought back when it counted!"  
  
"If Tachikawa-Sama had not.. been there.. arguing the youkai..", Shin choked back his fear,  
"it could have... Jyou-san! Gomen nisai! What you have to see..."  
  
"Was a battle you *won*, Otousan!" Jyou hugged his father protectively. "A battle that will  
not happen, again!"  
  
"We must leave here!" Mrs. Kido said. "My home has tried to take my son from me! Then, it tried to take my husband! We must go."  
  
"And, leave we shall!" Mr. Kido said. "I will *not* abandon my son *again*!"  
  
'The Kido-tachi are a family, once more!' Gomamon thought, the smile on his face mirrored in his eyes.  
  
"Kaasan is coming with us to America!" Sora told Mimi. "I am glad! I would worry too much if she stayed here in Nippon. Demo.. she will need a place to stay!"  
  
"Do not worry, Sora!" Mimi answered. "She will stay with my family as long as she needs to!"  
  
"Is everyone ready to leave?" Charles Xavier asked. 'Now that you have rested and eaten?"  
  
"Hai, Xavier-Sensei!" Mimi bowed. "We are ready!"  
  
"Good! 'Student-visas' have been made ready, as have the 'visas' for the Kayimas, Kidos, Mr. Ishida, and Mrs. Takenouchi!" Professor Xavier said. "We will start working on getting documents together for the Hidas, Izumis, and Ichijoujis as soom as possible!"  
  
"Demo..!" Koushirou asked. "Xavier-Sensei! How can visas be gotten so quickly?"  
  
"Kou-kun?" Mimi interrupted.  
  
"Hai, Mimi-san?"  
  
"It is best.. not to ask."  
  
"Smart girl." Wolverine grinned.  
  
Jubilee giggled.  
  
"Well..", Katherine said, "Mimi HAS been living with us!"  
  
Jubilee fell to the floor in laughter!!  
  
"These *will* be *interesting* times, Koushirou!" Tentomon told his partner.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What about my aneue?" Daisuke asked. "Will she be able to come to America?" He looked worriedly at Jun.  
  
"Do not worry, Daisuke-Sama!" Yashida Shiro said. "I wil see that.. she makes it to America.. with *all* she needs!" He slowly bowed to Daisuke. "until then.. she will stay safe as my guest here!"  
  
After leaving Japanese air-space, the occupant's of the modified SR-71 Blackbird started to   
relax on their way back to the U.S.  
  
"A.. toast!" Ororo said after handing out the bottled-water. "To out newest students! May you find a home with us!"  
  
"Salute!"s were heard all through the plane.  
  
"Hai!" Katherine answered back! "And a special toast! To our last 'newest student'! Without  
your help, Mimi-imouto, we wouldn't have gotten through this mess. Le Hayim!"  
  
"Le Hayim!"  
  
"Arigatou.. nisai.. minna!" Mimi said shily as she tried to had her blush. She then looked  
around at her friends, old and new. "I have learned.. from the best!" 


End file.
